Titans South
by HazelFireSky
Summary: Titans south is a group of newly made heros. Follow them as they take their adventure through Silvermist city. New villians are rising and the young heros are gonna need to learn how to adapt to the challenges that are thrown at them.
1. Sheet

******Hi! Hazel here again. With Fire, Sky and Blossom. (My co-writers)**

Do to _someones_ recent affair with an accidental erasement of two of our stories. (coughBlossomcough) And the erasement of our backup copies, so we have no data to recover those stories. We are making a new one, of our favorite show: Teen Titans!

Did you know that Teen titans is coming back onto Tv? Yes, in 2013 it is said that Teen titans shall be back on Tv.

Enough of our nonsense, we are accepting OC's into our story of: Titans, south.

Info on Teen titans south?: Titans south takes place in Flordia. The titans south is the recently made team of the titans. Robin has just let them go from being apprentices, to being full time heros!

Heres the info you will need:

Name:(Real names, and don't copy names.)

Age: (remeber, TEEN titans, so about 14-17 or something.)

Appearance: (specified)

Personality: (ALSO specified)

Powers: (Try to come up with some powers NONE of the teen titans have, ok?)

Codename: (their hero/villian name)

Favorite color:

Type of books they read: (or if they read any books...)

Favorite movies:

Favorite food:

Backstory:(pretty much how they got their powers, if they were born with it, siblings, parents, how their life was before they became hero/villian.)

Alliance: (Remeber we need villians also! If you want to be in titans south then just give us a note and we'll think about it.)

Relationship: (what kinda of personality they want their 'crush' to have.)

Remeber to THINK about your character! Also PM the character, all characters put in the review WILL BE IGNORED!

**Always misunderstood ~Hazel**

**Setting stories ablaze ~Fire**

**Reaching the clouds ~Sky**

**Being Crazy ~Blossom**


	2. This is our home

**Welcome to the First chapter of Titans South. Yes lately there has been other stories of Titans south. Then there was a story about Titans west. And so on..and so on...**

**BUT! This is MY Titans south. Yeah, I try to do my best,but..I'm not a pro writer.  
**

* * *

_**This is our home: part 1**_

The Titan South tower was quiet.

Well not _THAT_ quiet.

There was sounds of shouting coming from the training room.

A door to one of the rooms, opened and a sixteen year old boy in a silver cloak walked out. His hair was a pure white and his electric blue eyes flashed in annoyance. Under his silver cloak was a black long sleeved shirt, dark blue tight pants with a gold lightning bolt on it's side. His silver flats walked silently,but quickly through the hallways and his cloak dragged behind him.

He walked down a case of stairs then continued walking through a long hallway, until he came upon the training room. Inside, a fifteen year old girl, in a red jumpsuit and black utility belt, was shouting as she punched at a large sandbag. The sandbag didn't move much,but she continued punching it, her brow hair getting into her gray eyes. Her lean body snaked around to the other side as she punched furiously.

The silver cloaked boy coughed, drawing her attention. "Optic, could you keep it down?" he said calmly. The brown haired girl nodded and kept on punching the blue sandbag, but without the screaming. The boy rolled his eyes then walked back up the stairs and into the main room.

A slick silver haired boy was looking through the refrigerator. He was wearing what he usually wore around the tower, his denim jacket,dark colored t-shirt,cargo pants and combat boots. He only wore this while he wasn't in action. His broad shoulders tensed as he pulled out a rotten apple. Then he started to stare at the apple with such concentration he looked like he would explode,but instead of **him **exploding, the apple exploded...into black and green flames. "I really wish you don't do that, Mason" the silver cloaked boy said, from behind him.

The sixteen year old, silver haired boy turned to him, scowling a little "My name is Combustion."

"Yeah, but I don't like the name Combustion...it sounds too...violent." then the silver cloaked boy turned away, walking over to the couch and jumping onto it. He didn't notice the girl next to him until she started singing.

_"Hey, I just met you_

_and this is crazy_

_,but heres my number._

_So call me maybe."_

"Lionix!" the sixteen year old,silver cloaked boy shouted. The fourteen year old, girl jumped in surprise and pulled out her earplugs, pausing the song on her Ipad "What?" she hissed, mad she had to pause her favorite song. The silver cloaked boy huffed "Can you go listen to that in your room?"

Lionix shrugged, getting up and walking away. The silver cloaked boy looked her over as she left. She had on her yellow striped tank top with her red stretch pants and orange slippers. A bright gold belt wrapped around her waist. The outfit made her brown skin and black hair glow.

He looked away and began clicking through the channels for something to watch. "You know-" Combustion mumbled, continuing his search through the refrigerator "-you can teleport, instead of walking."

The silver cloaked boy didn't look up as he responded "I tend to not abuse my power. Sure, I can teleport about thirty feet or so,but I don't like to abuse it much." he continued clicking through channels after his reply. Combustion grunted "We really should go pick up some groceries." he was pulling out more rotten food and tossing them away. "I bet the original Titans Tower wasn't full of rotten food." his complain was muffled as he searched deeper into the refrigerator. The silver cloaked boy snorted "Well we wouldn't know, this is pretty much like the original tower."

Combustion shrugged "Everything is pretty much the same as their city. Except, we're in Florida and the city's name is Silvermist. And our tower is WAY cooler." he wiped his hands off, now finished with his 'scavenge' through the refrigerator. "We should get some pizza." Combustion said, smiling.

"No, we should get some rainbow ice cream." Optic commented, walking in with a blue towel draped over her shoulder. "No! We should get Tacos!" Lionix's voice rang out from the hallway as she walked in after Optic, her brown eyes flashing happily. A strong wind blasted into the room, almost knocking Optic and Lionix off their feet. "Ah! Come on now, Aero." Lionix complained as a sixteen year old boy with thick black wavy hair floated in.

He had on his usual black cargo pants, green shirt and green shirt hoodie. He flexed his green fingerless gloves,with arrows on them, as his green eyes scanned the main room.

Lionix pushed her hair out of her face, growling "I wish you would stop doing that!" she turned to face him,but he had that huge smirk on his face. She scowled then turned away, heading over to Combustion.

"I advise you not to anger Lionix, Aero." The silver cloaked boy said, still clicking through the channels. Aero floated onto the ground and walked over to him "Okay,_ Portal_, whats on Tv?" he asked. Portal shrugged, finally turning off the TV "Nothing much, just the news and other boring channels."

"I'm bored!" Lionix whined, plopping down on the couch. Optic huffed "You don't have to tell the whole world though."

Suddenly Lionix started to float off the ground, as if someone had turned off the gravity. The black haired girl started to squirm in frustration "AERO! Put me down!" she squealed. Aero chuckled a little and let the air around her go back to normal. Lionix crossed her arms and stared off into space.

"Ah, come on Lionix. I was only kidding." Aero tried to apologize, floating over to her. She didn't budge and looked away from him. Portal sighed "Leave her alone. She is the youngest of us all, so she is gonna be stubborn." he joked. Optic shook her head, knowing this would only lead to more arguing. She turned and headed back into the hallway.

Combustion sighed "I'm serious guys. We do need more food, the only thing in here thats not rotten is...Tofu?"

"Whats that doing in there?" Lionix asked, peeking over the couch.

"It must've been from, when Beastboy was here. All he eats is Tofu, Ew." Aero pointed out. Lionix reached out towards Combustion "Can I try it?" she asked. Combustion shrugged and simply handed it to her, then started cleaning again. "I wouldn't eat that, Lionix." Portal said, his voice edged with worry. She snorted "Don't tell me what to do!" then she took a giant bite out of the cube of Tofu.

She immediately started coughing, causing Aero to laugh. "Shut-" Lionix coughed "-up!" she started coughing more. Portal sighed "Like I said, stubborn."

Suddenly a loud siren went off in the Tower and Lionix squeaked, jumping off the couch and onto the floor. "What the heck is that?" Optic yelled, walking into the main room.

Combustion smiled "That, my friends, is our first mission."

* * *

In the city, a large Tiger ran through the streets, carrying a bag of money in it's jaws. It skidded into an alley, ignoring the panicking screams of civilians and ran towards the end of the alleyway. It grunted and hooked it's claws onto the alleyway's wall, then started pulling itself up. After finishing it's climb of the wall, it sprinted along the rooftops, jumping across the buildings with strong bounds.

It stopped to catch it's breath and set the bag of money down. It looked down at the streets of the city, smiling pridefully then reached down to get the bag of money again.

It wasn't there.

It growled in alarm and looked around, puzzled.

"Here, kitty kitty, looking for this?" a voice called out, making the Tiger snap it's head behind it.

Optic stood there, clenching the bag in one hand and smiling. Aero, Lionix, Combustion and Portal stood behind her, the same look played across their faces. Combustion was wearing a different outfit, a black and green ninja like suit with a green sash and a black mask. The Tiger growled and lunged at Optic.

She ducked away and disappeared into the air. The Tiger growled and face the others, rage boiling up inside of it.

"Come here kitty." Aero teased. The Tiger immediately started to charge at him,but before it could touch him, a invisible force kicked it in it's side and it fell back.

"Try again." A unseen voice said. The Tiger roared with anger and charged again, it's ears pricked. The invisible voice tried to attack again,but this time the Tiger heard it and dodged out of it's way. Aero still smiled as the Tiger came closer...and closer. When the Tiger was about two feet from him, he floated into the air, avoiding any damage from the Tiger. The Tiger skidded along the rooftop,gained it's balance, and jumped up at Aero.

Black and green fire shot out toward the Tiger, missing by an inch. The Tiger yelped as it felt the heat of the fire go pass it's face and landed with a _thud_. It forgot about Aero and faced it's new target, Combustion.

They stared at each other for a while then the Tiger lunged at him. Combustion simply side-stepped and grazed the Tiger's fur with fire. The Tiger roared, mad it had missed it's target and charged again, this time lashing out with a sequence of claws.

Combustion had no time to react as he was hit with powerful paws, and fell onto the rooftop. The Tiger roared and reared up, getting ready to smash the victim with it's powerful claws.

Suddenly Portal flashed beside the Tiger, smiling "Peek a boo." he remarked then kicked the Tiger in the face, making it stumble back. The Tiger looked around for the silver cloaked boy,but couldn't find him. It snarled and fixed it's eyes on the closest person, Lionix. Lionix squeaked as it stared at her. The Tiger lunged, again, easily bowling her over.

It smiled in victory and raised a claw to slash her. Instead, Lionix lashed out at her face, with a handful of black claws. She managed to claw a mark down it's face before it stumble back. It shook it's head, now fully aware that Lionix had her own claws and growled, trying to attack again.

"Not going to happen, Kitty." The unseen voice spoke, momentarily spooking the Tiger. Something kicked the Tiger in it's side and it stumbled away from Lionix. THe Tiger shook it's head, it's vision getting a little blurry.

Something tapped the Tiger's shoulder and it whipped around towards the source of it. It was met, head on, with a fist. It stumbled back again. Aero dropped down from the sky with a kick, and kicked it in it's side, making it collapse on the rooftop.

"Well that was easy." Optic said, appearing again, with the bag of money in her hand. Portal turned to Combustion and Lionix "You two Ok?" he asked. Lionix nodded furiously while Combustion rolled his shoulder back then nodded, in a silence response.

"Hey look." Aero pointed to the Tiger, who was now, a fifteen year old girl with a large claw mark on the side of her face. She had long brown hair and her eyes were closed. She was wearing an orange shirt and black striped pants with pink shoes. She looked very slim.

"She must be a changeling, like Beastboy." Combustion muttered.

"Well, why didn't she change into a different animal then?" Lionix asked.

"Maybe she can only turn into a Tiger..."

Optic snorted "Whatever. The only thing important is that we defeated the enemy and got the money!" she cheered. Lionix cheered also "Now we can get some Tacos!"

"Rainbow ice cream."

"Tacos"

"Rainbow ice cream."

"Tacos!"

"Rainbow ice cream!"

"Tacos!"

While Titans south argued about what to eat, the girl had woken up. Her bright blue eyes looked at the titans then she slowly lifted herself up, ignoring the pain in her side. She shook her head and limped over to the side of the rooftop, but Aero noticed her before she could jump off. "Hey! You, Stop!" Aero shouted.

The girl looked at them with a scowl and rasped "The name is Tigress." then she morphed into a Tiger and jumped onto the other building.

"Should we follow?" Lionix asked. Combustion shook his head in reply "No, shes moving too fast, we best head home."

Portal nodded in agreement.

"Okay,but before then...can we get something to eat!" Lionix whined.

* * *

The Titans had headed back to he Tower, after stopping to pick up some groceries. Now they were just sitting in the main room, chatting towards each other.

"That was so cool!" Lionix said, excitedly. Combustion nodded quietly and took a bit of his sandwich.

"I was all like 'take this!' and the Tiger was all like 'no! My face! my beautiful face!'" Lionix said loudly. Optic rolled her eyes, chuckling a little. Portal called from the couch "Did anyone give Lionix some of the rainbow ice cream?" he asked, flipping through the channels.

"No." Combustion answered "Optic and Aero ate it all." he said flatly. Aero shrugged "I need to eat more than the average person to stay healthy, I don't know what Optic's excuse is."

Optic snorted and simply stated "I like rainbow ice cream."

The four continued chattering until Portal called them over to the TV. The Titans was greeted by a video of them fighting Tigress on the building. The news reporter said "Today, these mysterious Teens battled one of Silvermist's local known criminals, Tigress aka Aria Haven."

"Turn it up." Optic said.

Portal obeyed as the reporter continued "The Five teens were doing great, but unfortunately the criminal escaped and the teens made no effort to chase after her."

They showed the video of how Tigress had escaped, by bounded along the rooftops gracefully. "Some of the witnesses say they may have not caught up with her in the first place. Others say they're just posers."

That remark made Lionix screech "What! Posers! We beat her up!" she dug her fingernails into the couch. Portal sighed ",but we also let her get away." he clicked off the TV and walked towards the hallway "I'm going to bed." he mumbled.

The four titans looked at each other then Combustion and Optic yawned "Yeah, I'm going to hit the hay, also." Optic sighed, shuffling after Portal.

"I call remote!" Lionix yelled, diving for it. Suddenly she started to float in the air, again. She squeaked as she realized that Aero was using his powers. "AArrggg!" Lionix shouted in frustration as she dangled helplessly in the air. Aero laughed and sat down on the couch, clicking through channels, as Lionix pouted in mid-air.

* * *

Aero and Lionix were sleeping on the couch by the time 2:34am rolled around. Portal was sleeping in his room. His walls were painted blue and one desk lamp was on. Piles of book were piled on by his soft green bed and strange white swirl were painted on his walls.

Combustion was sleeping in his red room. A green laptop laid beside him on the white bed. The laptop was open and a video of a cat was playing on it.

Optic had fell off her bed and rolled onto the cool wooden floor of her room. A tan sheet was wrapped around her.

Suddenly the alarm turned on and everyone jumped out of their sleep, gasping in alarm. Portal jumped out of bed and raced down the hall and into main room. Aero was awake, his eyes large with alarm while Lionix looked around, puzzled. "Wheres Optic and Combustion?" Portal asked in a hurry.

"Ah, stop your worries!" Optic mumbled, trudging into the room, followed by Combustion.

Portal shook his head "Come on titans south, lets move."

* * *

The city was quiet, everyone was asleep, except for the faraway buzzing of an alarm.

A shadowy figure stomped through the museum. Two knives were held in spiked gray gauntlets. The figure stepped into the light. A samurai helmet shielded it's face. It had on a black vest with a cape that wrapped around it's neck and black trousers with iron boots.

The echo of iron touching the ground traveled across the silent museum with each step the robber took. It walked over to a glass case, which concealed a beautiful gold necklace with emeralds on it. The robber pulled back the gauntlet, to punch through the glass.

"Hey! Metal head!"

The voice made the robber spin around. It snarled as it realized who it was.

"Don't you think it's a little late!" Portal snorted. The samurai glared at them, the helmet making it's eyes red. It turned to the glass quickly and punched through it, making it shatter. Then it hung it up with it's hand, as if taunting them.

Lionix lunged first, slashing wildly with her black claws. The samurai blocked her attacks, by putting it's gray gauntlets in front of itself. Then the samurai attacked, easily punching the tired fourteen year old. Lionix squeaked as the attack made her slide back across the smooth floor. Optic sprung into action next, turning invisible and lashing out. Optic only managed to give out a few lucky shots, before the samurai began dodging her attacks. Optic, being tired, was trying her best to be silent,but she continued dragging her feet.

The samurai huffed and grabbed Optic's invisible fist, as it shot out towards it. The samurai squeezed her fist, causing Optic to yell out in pain. It then kicked her in her stomach, making her fall to the ground and reappear out of her invisibility.

The samurai shook it's head, stepping over her.

"Going somewhere?"

The samurai turned to the three remaining titans and snorted. "What? Too scared to fight?" Aero taunted. The samurai faced him, the necklace still clutched in it's gauntlet.

"Bring it!" Combustion hissed, obviously tired.

The samurai stood there for a moment then turned, heading towards the entrance again,but was stopped as a fireball hit the back of it's helmet.

It whipped around to them to see who had launched that attack. It growled then raced towards them. They were to slow to react as it pounced onto Aero with a knife in it's hand. It jabbed the knife into his shoulder and he immediately cried out. "Get off of him!" Portal shouted, kicking the samurai in it's side. The samurai rolled off, but quickly hopped onto it's feet, glaring at them. Combustion was kneeling over Aero, to check if he was OK. While Portal stood there, ready for an attack.

The samurai lunged at Portal with no hesitation, with another knife in it's hand. It tried to slice out at him,but he teleported away. It looked around wildly, a little surprise he had disappeared.

"Behind you." Portal sneered. The samurai spun around to attack him, but he was gone in a flash. The samurai scowled, standing still for a while.

"Ove-" this time Portal didn't finish his sentence, the samurai turned around and sliced his arm. Portal grabbed the wound, clenching his teeth as the samurai ran from him. The samurai turned to them, victory glinting in it's red eyes, then it ran out the entrance.

The Titans gathered themselves up. "Okay, what just happened?" Lionix asked, holding her head as she sat up.

Optic snarled "We got our butts kicked! Thats what! Next time I see that samurai, i'm gonna pound it's face in!"

"Hey guys, help." Combustion called. The knife was still in Aero's shoulder and he was letting no one touch it, it only caused more pain. "We gotta get him to the tower." Combustion sighed, picking up the thick wavy haired boy. Portal sighed, also picking himself up, clenching his wound. "Portal, you're injured." Optic gasped.

"I'm fine!" he snapped "Lets get Aero to the tower, first."

* * *

"Let me touch it., Aero." Combustion sighed, trying to pull the knife out again. Aero pushed him away, shaking his head in protest.

"Man! Aero just let him pull out the knife!" Optic growled, annoyed by their argument that had went on for the last 10 minutes. Aero shook his head. Lionix snarled, walking over to them.

Portal slouched on the couch, not wanting to join in on their conversation. A gauze was wrapped tightly around his arm.

"Hey look Aero! A bird!" Lionix shouted, making him jump and turn around. With his defense lowered, Lionix quickly pulled out the knife and he yelled in pain. Aero glared at her in irritation "That hurted." he grumbled.

"I got the knife out." Lionix cheered "It's mine now!"

Optic walked over to her and snatched the knife away "This is, waaay too dangerous for a little kid." she teased. Lionix snarled "I'm NOT a little kid! I'm only fourteen!"

"Fourteen is too young."

"Give me that back!" Lionix hissed, lunging at her. Optic dodged out of her path and turned invisible. "Hey! No fair!" Lionix complained. Aero snorted, turning to Portal as Combustion wrapped a gauze around his shoulder. "Dude, you okay?" Aero asked.

Portal nodded weakly.

"You don't look okay."

"I'm fine." Portal rasped.

Lionix flopped onto the couch. The first beams of sunlight was coming out and shone into the tower. "Oh no! The sun! It burns!" Lionix joked, diving under one of the couch pillows. Portal rolled his eyes and grunted "We had no sleep...whatsoever...i'm so tired.."

"BOO!"

Portal jumped as Optic suddenly reappeared, beside him, then his eyes narrowed "Optic, i'm not in the mood for this." he snarled. Optic simply shrugged and headed over to Combustion and Aero.

"This hero stuff is harder than I thought." Aero grumbled. Lionix hissed, throwing the couch pillows off her, suddenly frustrated "I'm going, onto the roof."

Combustion sighed and followed her "I'm coming along."

"I wanna go!" Optic smiled, dashing after them. Aero was getting up to follow, but turned to Portal "You coming?" he asked. Portal shook his head weakly and Aero shrugged, heading after them. Portal sighed,rubbing his eyes sleepily and laid his head down on the couch.

* * *

On the roof, Lionix was running around like she was on a sugar high. Combustion was watching her, seeing how long it would take before she stops acting like shes gone crazy. Aero was floating silently in the air, his eyes closed and laying down. Optic walked towards them, a basketball in one hand. "Hey!" she yelled, catching their attention. "Who wants to play, basketball?" she asked.

Lionix smiled, waving her hands in the air "Throw it to Me! To Me!" she cheered.

Optic snorted and flung the basketball at her.

Lionix caught it effortlessly then threw it off the side of the tower.

"What the heck, Lionix!" Optic shouted.

"Oops. I forgot to mention, that I _hate _basketball." Lionix answered innocently. Optic glared at her "You-are-a-nuisance." she snarled. Lionix laughed and rolled off her feet and onto the rooftop. Suddenly, the basketball flew onto the tower and hit Lionix on the head. She perked up, confused "What? I just..." she trailed.

Aero chuckled from behind her and she sighed "That hurt, Aero."

Optic laughed, picking up the basketball and dribbling it "Try and get it, Lionix." she challenged. Lionix snarled and charged at her. Optic dodged away and Lionix almost fell off the side of the tower.

"Don't play by the edge!" Combustion warned.

"Okay, _mom."_ Optic teased, moving away from the edge.

Aero and Combustion watched the two play their little game of basketball. Aero caught something at the corner of his eye and turned to see, Portal heading onto the roof. "Hey Portal, nice of you to join us." Aero greeted him.

Portal just huffed in response and sat down, beside Combustion.

"We may be off to a _rocky_ start with this 'hero-ship',but we'll get better. With more practice." Portal sighed.

"And more sleep!" Aero added.

* * *

**Gah D:! Tired! The story had to be broken into two pieces. First, I have more ideas for this chapter.' Second, this chapter is way to long to continue. *sigh* This will be continued in chapter 2. I hope the other...chapters aka 'episodes' aren't too long. Part 2 should be up in about 10 or 11 days.(more or less)**

**Aero belongs to xadamjackson13x**

**Optic comes to us from ZipZap2**

**Combustion is the creation of Buttercupx102**

**Portal is from SkyBlaze21**

**Tigress is from bluemagefairytail**

**The samurai(Dawn) comes from the wonderous mind of MarluxiaSasakiDoom.**

**See you in part 2...if my laptop works properly. Sorry for any mistakes...Hope it doesn't bother you much.**

**~Hazel and Blossom **


	3. This is our home p2

**Warning! This chapter may be a little...crappy.**

* * *

_**This is our home: part 2**_

"I just have to ask, why do criminals steal money? It's not like they're gonna use it or anything. They can't use it, unless they had some alternate disguise that let them act as a criminal undercover or something." Lionix explained.

After a long day of crime fighting and STILL no sleep, titans south was worn out and tired. All except, the youngest member of the group, who continued to blabber on about their fail attempts to capture any criminals. "This is gonna give us a bad rep." Optic mumbled. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"If we could only get an hour or two of sleep, it would probably give us enough energy to defeat at least ONE criminal." Portal sighed. They were quiet for a while as the team ,silently walked down the streets of Silvermist city. Then Lionix began her blabbering again "I mean seriously though! They can't use the money for anything...unless."

"Unless what, Miss nuisance?" Optic mumbled under her breath. Lionix scowled at her,but continued anyway "Unless...they buy, I dunno, city destroying machines or death weapons."

Combustion gave her a funny look and Aero chuckled a little. "What! It's possible!" Lionix growled to them. Portal rolled his eyes and began walking a little faster, suddenly he bumped into someone and fell back. "Hey! Watch wh...WOW!" he gasped as he saw who he had bumped into. It was a girl, a seventeen year old girl, with pink long hair and pale aqua-colored eyes. She was wearing a plain black vest, and jeans.

"H-Hi there." Portal stuttered as he picked himself up. The girl jumped back and got into a fighting stance, when the titans didn't do anything, she straightened up and cocked her head.

"What?" Combustion asked. The girl continued to stare at them then Portal stuck his hand out "Hi. I'm Mikey,but you can call me Portal if you like." he said with a smile. The girl stood there for a while, not doing anything. Portal frowned and looked over his hand then commented "What? It's clean."

The girl shrugged and shook his hand "Hi, I'm Chi." she said plainly. Combustion smirked a little and chuckled "So you can talk!"

Chi nodded "I'm just a little...shy, thats all."

Optic talked next "I'm Serena."

"Names Enrique" Aero said flatly.

"You can call me Emily." Lionix said, proudly. Chi smiled a little then faced Combustion "And whats your name?" she smiled happily. Combustion blushed a little and stuttered also "The name is..." he trailed off as he stared into Chi's eyes.

"Mason!" Lionix snapped and Combustion nodded "Yeah, yeah...Mason." he smiled awkwardly. Chi smiled brightly at him when suddenly, Optic's eyes grew wide and she scowled, staring at Chi with a sudden...suspicious look "And may I ask...where did you find such a necklace?"

Chi turned to her, still smiling "This necklace?" she said, holding up a gold and emerald necklace "I got this from a very close friend, beautiful, is it not?" she asked, staring at her, with that smile plastered on her face. Lionix scowled and held her hand out "May I see it? Miss?" she said innocently. Chi shook her head which made Lionix frown and hiss "Why not?"

"Because I simply do not wish to lose this or to have it stolen." Chi replied. A growl rose in Lionix's throat as she was pushed away by Portal, who was stating "Stop asking her all these questions." then she face her "Well may I ask where you are heading?"

Chi nodded slowly "I'm just heading to the store."

"Can we escort you there?" Combustion asked. Chi shook her head "No, No, I can get there on my own." she said simply and walked pass them, waving good-bye, then continued walking off down the street. Portal watched her go, obviously in some kind of trance until Optic roughly punched him in the shoulder. "Hey!" Portal shouted, rubbing where she had punched. Optic snorted and turned away "Lets just...go home..." she growled. They began walking again when suddenly Lionix stopped in her tracks and started looking around wildly.

"Hey, Lionix? You okay?" Aero asked. Lionix continued to look around wildly then she covered her ears, yelling "Make it stop! Make it freaking stop!" she screamed, balling over.

Aero looked at the others, worriedly as Lionix continued screaming. Optic rushed over to her and yanked her shoulder up "What the heck is wrong, Lionix?" she hissed. "Optic, I don't think you're going to make it any better." Combustion said, pulling Optic away from the screaming girl. Then, All of a sudden,Lionix rose off her feet and faced them, her eyes glinting a sudden red before turning normal. She was quiet for a moment then she growled "I...think, I'm okay now."

Aero, Optic and Portal stared at her, bewilderedly. Portal spluttered out "You just got out of a screaming fit then you get up and say you're okay?"

Lionix didn't say anything, just stared at them with a blank expression. Aero turned away from them and towards a sudden ringing that had passed through the city "I think..going home will have to wait. We have a problem." he said calmly. Lionix crouched down onto her hands and feet and began sprinting across the street like a wild animal. "Come on!" Lionix called, still running.

Combustion looked at the rest of them with a puzzled look. Aero shrugged and ran after Lionix, changing the air pressure around him so he would run faster. "Er...I guess we should follow them.." Optic said quietly as Portal teleported away.

* * *

"Just give me the money!"

"I can't do that mister."

"What! Give me the freaking money! or I'll shoot you!"

"No need to get hasty, I'm just saying I can't do that!"

The robber, who was a sixteen year old boy with ginger hair , was starting to get a bit annoyed. He had pale skin with many freckles and looked a little skinny to be threatening, even though he had a gun. He was wearing a black cowl and sunglasses, that hid his eyes. he had on a black jumpsuit that seemed to fit his body perfectly, baggy camouflage pants with a black belt with silver buckle. He just wanted to get the money from this bank and this _man_ was wasting his time. He reached forward and grabbed the man's shirt, pulling him in closer and glaring into his eyes with his shaded sunglasses "I said, give me the money or I'll shoot you!" he growled slowly ,and pointed the gun to his head.

The man held his hands up and calmly stated "I told you, already, I can't! why don't you try to get it?"

The boy threw him backwards and held the gun up to the man's face "Say good-bye, mister." he growled, pressing down on the trigger. There was a loud _bang_ and the boy lowered his gun only to see that the bullet had stopped in it's track. "What the-"

"Hey man, not cool!"

The ginger haired boy turned to see a couple of,very familiar faces. "Ah. I see it's titans south." he chuckled, lowering his gun. "I better introduce myself. My name is Twist-"

"I have a question-" Optic said, mimicking a little kid's voice "-are you a girl?" that question received a couple of laughs from her team-mates. Twist scowled and clenched his gun harder, accidentally pressing the trigger. Causing Lionix to jump a little as it whizzed pass them.

"-As I was saying..." He tried to continue before Combustion yawned loudly. Twist glared at them then held his gun at his face. Combustion stared at the gun with no fear showing on his face and Twist snorted, getting ready to press down on the trigger,but it burst into black and green flames, which made Twist fling the gun away in shock.

"What did you just do?" Twist asked, confused. Combustion smirked "I just got rid of your only weapon."

Twist scowled and prepared himself for a fight. Optic lunged forward and began lashing out at him. Somehow, Twist managed to dodge her attacks, which left Optic clueless for a split-second. "Tired are we?" Twist teased as Optic stopped for a second to gain her energy back.

Optic hissed and reached out to punch him in the jaw,but he did a back bend, causing him to dodge her attack. Optic was getting infuriated now, she started was starting to get a little twitchy. She wasn't even watching her stepping anymore and yelped as Twist tripped her, and she fell onto the floor.

Twist looked around for the next opponent,but was surprise to see that they had all...disappeared. He snarled "I know you're out there! If you don't come out, I'll come and get you!"

He began walking around bank, slowly, looking under tables and such. What he didn't know was that they had silently slipped over the counter and ducked under it. Two of the titans were already fuming by their hiding,but the other two simply stayed calm.

"I don't see why we have to hide!" Lionix hissed silently. Combustion nodded in agreement.

Portal sighed "We're not hiding, call it...undercover work."

Lionix rolled her eyes "We need to help Optic!" she snarled loudly. Portal snapped his head towards her as he heard Twist's footsteps stop,but she continued "Hes not even much of a threat!"

"Aero make her shut-up!" Combustion snapped. Aero whipped around towards him "ME! Why not you!" he growled. Portal was starting to get annoyed now and shouted "SHUT-UP!"

"Am I interrupting something?"

The four looked up towards ,sunglasses covered, eyes. Portal squeaked "oops."

Without warning, Lionix sprung from behind the counter, pouncing on Twist and attacking him furiously. That caused enough distraction for Portal to teleport fro the counter, and over to Optic. "You OK?" Portal asked, checking over her for any wounds. "I'm fine." she growled "Where are the others?"

"They're over there." he replied, pointing to the two teen boys who were jumping over the counter, and rushing over to her. "Is she Okay?" Aero asked. "I'm Fine!" she growled again,but a bit harsher this time "Wheres Lionix?"  
she snarled. Portal snorted "Fighting Twist."

"What! You let the youngest member go out and fight by herself!" Optic gasped. Combustion scowled "You've got to give her some credit, Optic, shes doing fine." he said pointing over to the two that were fighting.

Lionix, who for some strange reason, seemed like she was going to rip someone's eyes out as she continued to _try_ and fight Twist. Twist was simply dodging her attacks with ease, by doing multiply of back flips, handstands and other moves that only a professional acrobat would be able to accomplish. Neither one of them managed to land an attack on each other. Both of them just continued to dodge each others strikes, until Twist, suddenly, jumped on her, pinning her down and Lionix started thrashing furiously. He whispered something in her ear, which made her even angrier and kick him in the chest. He fell off of her, not by the force of the kick, but the rather surprise that she managed o kick him. Lionix jumped at him and slashed a large mark down the side of his face with her black claws.

Twist yelled in pain and pressed his hand on the side of his face.

"You, my friend, is under arrest." Portal snarled, teleporting behind him and strapping his hands together with a rope. "Hey! Hey! watch it!" Twist hissed, struggling against the ropes. Lionix growled "Shut-up!"

Twist raised an eyebrow at her and she scowled back.

"Freeze!" the sound of a loud voice and guns reloading, made the five look up towards the entrance. They were surprised to see a group of policemen standing in the doorway with guns and the man that Twist had threatened to shoot.

They hadn't even realized that the man had managed to slip away. "Who the heck are you five?" the lead cop, a man with brown hair and bright blue eyes snarled.

"I'm Portal." The silver haired boy stood up, dragging Twist along with him "and THIS is your criminal." he said, throwing Twist at the feet of the policemen. The officer looked down at the ginger haired boy then back up at Portal and smirked "Well it's a nice team you have here, Portal. I'm Officer Williams and who are they?"

"Optic."

"Aero"

"Combustion"

"Lionix"

"Well you five have shut-down one of the recent criminals of Silvermist city. Are you guys...superheros?" Officer Williams asked. Portal looked at others, who just shrugged, then turned back to the Officer "Er..barely."

"Well barely is good enough. This here Criminal, known as Cody, has been stealing things for the pass three months and our police force hasn't had enough time to respond to the alarms he set off, before he manages to slip away." he explained. "Well we best be taking him away now, hope to see you five soon." he said, waving a bye, and heading out the entrance. The rest of the policemen picked Twist up and shoved him out the entrance. Twist smirked a little, turning to the titans, "Mark my words, Titans south, I will return" he chuckled a little before being, finally, shoved all the way outside.

"Sooo..." Aero said nonchalantly. Optic snorted and turned to Lionix, who was looking a bit... angry. "Whats up with you?" Optic asked. Lionix snorted "Nothing."

"Ah, come on Lionix, why you so down in the dumps?" she asked.

Lionix hissed "I told you! Nothing!" Combustion scowled "Hey, lets not get into a fight here. I wanna head home." he prompted. Aero nodded "Yeah, home is where all the food is." the wavy haired boy joked. Optic snorted "whatever."

Without warning, Lionix crumpled to her feet, covering her ears again and writhing in pain. "Oh my gosh, Lionix!" Portal shouted, crouching down towards her and gripping her shoulder "Whats wrong?" he asked, worry piercing his voice.

Lionix shoved him away and snarled at him, making him jump back in alarm. She mumbled something under her breath,before shakily standing and staring at the others "I'm fine." she said flatly "Can we head home now?"

Aero stared at Portal, baffled and Portal stared back with the same amount of confusion. "She asked to go home, I suggest we go home." Optic squeaked, surprised by the amount of worry in her own voice.

* * *

The five hadn't even made it home before Lionix had another one of her 'spasms'

The sky was a bright orange and purple, do to the fact that it was sunset. The group's concern was beginning to grow,but no one said anything until ,finally, Portal spoke up.

"Okay, stop! Lionix whats up with all the 'falling down then getting up like it was nothing' thing? Are you tring to trick us or something?" he asked, stopping the group and facing Lionix. Lionix's face turned red as everyone turned to stare at her, she didn't really like spotlight. "Er...I dunno what it is...it's just some, really high pitch sound." she said quietly.

"Well we didn't hear it." Optic pointed out. Lionix shrugged "I have better hearing than you guys. It's kinda like a animal's hearing."

"Well maybe it was a dog whistle." Aero said.

"No, No. Dog whistled are a bit annoying to hear,but this sound made my stomach and head hurt." she sighed.

Optic shook her head in defeat "I give up. There is no sound that does that."

They were quiet for a few moments before Portal gasped "Wait! Wait! yes there is! It's called Neo's amulet." he explained "It belonged to a pharaoh who could control animals by creating different sound waves that came of the amulet. It was very expensive and beautiful."

",but I'm not an animal!" Lionix yelled at him. Portal nodded "I know, I know,but you have an animal's hearing...i so it could of effected you." he said, coming to a conclusion.

",but why wasn't I controlled?"

"You're a human. It only controls animals." he stated simply.

"Okay...what does it look like?" Combustion asked. Portal thought for a second then froze with shock and growled "That necklace...the one Chi was wearing."

"Thats a necklace! We are looking for an amulet." Combustion hissed. Portal thought for a second "Well..the amulet looked nothing like a amulet, it looked exactly like Chi's necklace."

"I knew that girl was no good!" Lionix hissed.

",but where are we gonna find her? Last time we saw her, she was heading to the store." Aero told them. Just then Lionix fell to her knees again, holding her hands over her ears and clenching her teeth. Her back was arched in pain. "I think we may find out where she is, soon." Aero snorted.

The four looked around wildly, looking for any sight of pink hair in the, now shadow covered, streets. "Lionix, you have to concentrate. Try to ignore the high-pitch sound and listen for sounds of a threat." Portal instructed. Lionix shook her head "I can't!" she growled. "Yes you can!" Portal replied sharply.

"I CAN'T!" she hissed back, still clenching her teeth. Portal stood over her, scowling when suddenly Lionix lurched forward and tackled him as a knife flew pass.

"What was that!" Portal asked, pushing her off. Lionix hissed and turned to a shadowy figure standing behind them. "Who are you?" Lionix screeched. Then, to everyones alarm, the samurai that had attacked them last time, stepped from the shadows.

"You!" Aero and Optic yelled, simultaneously.

The samurai just stood there, like a statue, staring at them with red eyes. It was holding something behind it's back, probably a weapon. "I'm gonna tear you to shreds!" Optic hissed, getting ready to lunge forward,but Aero beat her to it and started punching out at it. The samurai simply dodged away and kicked him in the side. Aero squeaked and fell back onto the ground.

The samurai hovered it's foot over his head, ready to smash his skull in,but suddenly started floating into the air. The samurai didn't float far, the weight of metal and iron being pulled by the force of gravity was a little bit much,but it did float far enough so Aero could roll away.

"I'm going to kill you!" Lionix yelled in pure rage and launched herself at the samurai. The samurai side stepped away which only making Lionix angrier than she was already. She launched herself again and again,but each time the samurai managed to move out of her path. The samurai was starting to get tired of their little game hey were playing and when Lionix launched herself this time, it punched her square in the face with it's iron gauntlet. Lionix fell to the ground, momentarily dazed, and a trickle of blood coming out the side of her mouth, but after a few seconds she recovered and growled threateningly.

Lionix crouched on all fours as she lunged this time, hitting the samurai in it's chest and making it stumble back and lose it's balance, sending it crashing into the ground. Lionix circled back towards her team mates, who had been watching with surprise.

"Lets unmask the samurai." Optic growled, stepping forward, pridefully. "It's not a mask, its a helmet..." Combustion snorted. Optic glared at him,but continued to walk towards the samurai.

The samurai began to pick itself up when she walked over to her "I don't think so!" Optic snarled, lurching forward and pressing down on it's shoulder to stop it from moving. Then she yanked the samurai's helmet off.

Portal gasped in confusion at the person who was under the helmet, Chi **(you guys probably figured that by now...)**

"big surprise" Optic said sarcastically, and rolling her eyes. Chi snarled "The name is Dawn, the samurai, now if you would be so kind to let go of-"

"Not gonna happen, Missy!" Optic replied, coldly "Now tell me where the amulet is! You're hurting my friend!"

Chi/Dawn sighed "If you so _deeply_ want to know I'll tell you. I lost it, Some shadow people took it. I wish I could tell you more,but I have things to do, people to see, so I'll be going now." she smiled wickedly. Optic scowled "Oh no-" she was cut off a Chi kicked her in the gut, which made the brown haired girl, double over in pain. Chi flipped onto her feet and grabbed her helmet, she waved a good-bye then took off running down the streets.

"I-I wish p-p-people would stop kicking m-me in the s-stomach." Optic grimaced, pain flashing in her gray eyes as Portal rushed over to her. He set a hand on her shoulder and glared at Chi as she raced away.

* * *

The moon had risen high into the sky and the titans had made their way home. Optic stood by the window, looking outside at the moon when she commented "So, Lionix, you gonna howl at the moon now?"

Lionix, who was being looked over by Combustion to see if she had any wounds, glared up at her "What?" she snapped. Optic shrugged "You know, you had went all...animal like on us back at the fight."

Lionix scowled,but Combustion sighed "Optic, leave her alone, we've had enough fights already."

Optic chuckled "Okay, Okay I'll leave _that_ conversation alone." there was a few silent moments before she commented again "May I just ask, what did Twist say to you to make you so angry?"

Lionix's face flushed for a second then she snapped, turning back to herself "No, you may not ask!" Optic rolled her eyes "Whatever,but I'll get it out of you sooner or later." she teased.

"What crawled under your skin?" Aero asked, floating into the room with a banana held in his hand. Lionix snorted "Everything." then jumped down from the seat she was and walked off into the hallway, yelling "I'm going to bed!"

Aero raised an eyebrow, looking at where Lionix had went off to then at Optic, who shrugged "She'll be happier in the morning, if we aren't woken up by the alarms."

Combustion laughed "I don't think we will. Tigress has to heal herself from the wounds shes inflicted. Twist is off in jail. Chi or...Dawn has gone off somewhere. What could go wrong?"

Aero facepalmed himself as he heard those words and spat "You're not suppose to say those words! Every time someone says those words, something bad happens! Always! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get as much sleep as I can before something bad happens." he threw his banana peel on the table and floated to his room.

Optic laughed a little and headed off to the hallway too "Good night, Combustion." she said as she walked away. Combustion yawned a little,but didn't move from his spot, instead he focused his attention onto the banana peel. It started to sizzle a little,but before it could catch on fire, a hand rested onto his shoulder. "Sleep." Portal growled from behind him.

Combustion sighed and headed into the hallway. Portal smirked and followed him silently.

_Yes, the missions we get will be challenging. Our friendship will be tested,but will we give up? No. This is our home now... Our home_

* * *

**Hi there! **_  
_

**First, finally finished with this,but now I will need to do full episodes, which shall take some time to do, so be patient!  
**

**Also, get your sleep! I know I should too,but you should also. If you get your sleep, i will too :3**

**Can you guess what Twist said to Lionix? Just tell me what you think in your review PLEASE! I would like to know your ideas...  
**

**Review or die! *evil cackle* Just kidding, but seriously review.  
**

**Sorry if the story seems a little...crappy and not smooth. There might of been multiple misspellings in this chapter. If you noticed any, please tell me and I'll fix it right away! Yeah, sorry to disappoint you if it's bad,but...I wasn't in a very good mood lately.  
**

**If you have any ideas, please PM me.  
**

**Twist/Cody belongs to AnonymousNinjaGirl  
**

**Chi/Dawn/Samurai is from MarluxiaSasakiDoom  
**

**Bye~This has been Hazel  
**


	4. Mind games

**here we go again...next chapter, I've written it! :D**

**I'm a mushroom...MEEP!  
**

**Warning: this chapter contains random commercial breaks, done out of pure boredom and to annoy the fellow readers of this story. If you don't want me to add them in the next chapter, just tell me.  
**

* * *

_**Mind games**_

After a few days of full night sleep, the titans were up and energetic again. Combustion was sitting at the table, searching the web with his laptop. Optic was busy playing the game with Portal. Aero was floating around the room randomly and Lionix was reading a book in the corner of the room.

"No! No! I'm gonna destro-"

"Nope! I destroyed you!"

"What!? No redo! Redo! No way did a girl beat me on a game!"

Lionix looked up from her book to look over towards Optic and Portal, who was busy arguing over the game. "Thats offensive, Portal! And can you guys quiet down?"

"Yeah, please quiet down." Aero added.

Optic looked over towards Aero "Video games weren't meant to be quiet, Dumbo." she said, rolling her eyes. Aero snorted, floating down to the ground ""Well I think they should be."

"Can't we just get along?" Lionix mumbled, looking back down at the book.

Portal, who didn't really feel like a fight breaking out would be the best for the team, stood up and faced them "Aero, why don't you just go float on the roof? Lionix you could go read in your room."

Aero narrowed his eyes and growled "Why can't you guys go play somewhere else? Why do we have to move?"

Portal shrugged "Because, it's logical to play a game in a living room. It's not logical for a person to be floating around in a room."

Aero huffed in defeat and floated out of the room.

"And you too, Lionix." Portal said, nodding to the black haired girl. Lionix looked up at him with pleading eyes and whined ",but...I saw a rat in my room...and it tried to bite me."

"and?"

"What if it has rabies!" Lionix shouted. Portal raised an eyebrow then he started to chuckle "Whatever." then turned around and went back to playing on the game.

After a few minutes, Aero floated into the room and began hovering above Combustion like some sort of hawk. Lionix looked over at Aero and scowled, shaking her head furiously. Aero smirked over at her then looked back at Combustion. Lionix shook her head and continued reading her book.

"Boo!" Aero shouted, clamping his hands onto Combustion's shoulder and floating down to the floor. Combustion almost jumped out of his chair, then almost at the same moment, Lionix's book burst into black and green flames. The fourteen year old girl yelped and threw her book across the room, and watched the book burn in flames.

Combustion stood up and turned to Aero, anger surging in his eyes and snarled "Don't do that!"

Aero chuckled a bit, floating into the air again and out the door. Lionix snorted, stomping off into the hallway "I'm going to read another book in my room, even if a rat is in there or not."

Combustion looked up at Optic and Portal, who were watching the whole scene, laughing. "You think that was funny?" Combustion asked.

Portal snickered "Yeah, kinda."

"Well-"

Then the alarm system started going off and Lionix's yell could be heard from her room as she scrambled down the hallway.

"Someone is in the tower..." Combustion mumbled, standing up and stretching. Portal jumped over the couch and huffed "Well...we should probably head off in different directions..."

"Or...I could scan the area." Optic suggested.

"What now?" Portal asked.

Optic merely chuckled "I have X-ray vision."

"Well...I didn't know 'bout that...wait...you don't spy on us, right?"

"Um...no."

"Yeah, whatever, just scan the area."

Optic scowled, her eyes glowing a bight yellow, before turning white again "Well...I don't see anyone." she said awkwardly.

"Theres gotta be someone in here, Cyborg made sure that the alarm system would work fine..." Portal informed, trailing off awkwardly then he turned to Lionix, asking "Can you hear anything?"

Lionix sat there for a while, staring at the others then turned to her right, then to her left, then finally shook her head, saying "no."

Aero sped down into the room, looking around wildly and almost looked as if he was about to go crazy "M-My powers...they're gone!"

* * *

**XXX Commercial break XXX**

**Do you constantly loose your temper? Getting irritated over the most simplest thing? Well then come on down to Serenity's shelter. Here you will learn how to get alone with each other, trust each other, and manage your temper. Also if you try for a day, you get a free banana cream pie :D  
**

**Come on down to Serenity's shelter! We have pie!  
**

* * *

"What? They're is no possible way that you lost your powers." Portal spluttered out, staring at Aero with a funny look. Aero was gasping, some of his wavy hair hanging in his face, giving him a more crazed look. **  
**

"Stop kidding around, Aero!" Lonix shouted at him "Its bad enough you caused me to lose my favorite book,but now your messing with our heads! Not cool man..."

Aero scowled, facing Lionix "I told you, I lost my powers!"

"How?" Combustion asked, getting up from his seat.

Aero looked dazed for a moment, as if trying to remember a lost memory, then he shook his head "I don't remember..." he stated quietly.

Lionix huffed, as her fingernails turned into long black claws "Er...well...I still have my powers..."

"So do I" Portal snorted

"Me too." Combustion grumbled.

"Same." Optic huffed.

Aero scowled then shook his head "M-My powers...T-they're gone..."

Portal ignored Aero and turned to the rest of the team "Lets split up and search the tower. I'll go with Optic. Combustion you go by yourself. And Lionix go with Aero."

Lionix whipped around towards Portal and gawked "What? Why Aero!?"

"Simply because both of you act like kids." Portal spat.

Lionix sighed, turning towards the hallway and calling Aero with him.

"Um...Combustion, go check the east of the tower and Optic and I will check downstairs."

Combustion nodded and headed off towards another hallway.

* * *

"The training room is over here." Portal stated, pointing to his left. Optic nodded and hurried after him as he walked towards the room. When the two walked into the room, the first thing they noticed was that the lights were flickering off and on.

"The electricity must be messing up" Optic snorted, walking towards the punching bag and punching it lightly. Portal was a little bit more cautious as he entered, glancing around the room then joining his teammate by the punching bag. "Aren't you the least bit scared?" Portal asked.

"No, what you suspect me to be? Like all girls are?" Optic asked.

"N-No, I ju-I...um-I"

Before he could register what he was going to say, Optic began to crack up laughing. "Er...whats so funny?" Portal asked.

Optic just continued to laugh in his face. Portal turned away from her and searched over the room "Well...I don't see nothing..." he started,but was cut off as a figure appeared in the corner of the room. It rushed over to him and leaned onto his chest, smiling a bit.

"What the heck!" he gasped, pushing it away and falling onto the ground to observe the figure. It was a fifteen year old girl with medium length brown hair and bright green eyes. She was about a bit taller that Optic,but not as tall as Portal. She was also very muscular. She was wearing a black tank top with a silver vest, shorts, and knee high brown boots.

,But before Portal could get his mind to say anything, she disappeared, only leaving a bone chilling giggle.

"Optic...d-did you see that?" Portal asked, getting up and facing her. Optic glared at him, her eyes a crimson red with n pupils whatsoever. Portal was taken aback and jumped away from her, trying to teleport away,but noticed that his powers were gone.

"I can't teleport!" He yelled in distress as Optic walked closer to him "No!" he screamed when she held her hand out towards him and it began to glow a red color. Portal braced himself for the impact when that girlish giggle echoed across the room again, then...he blacked out.

* * *

"Aero? Man! Aero? Where the heck did you go? Aero?" Lionix was searching through the halls, looking around for Aero. He had ran off somewhere talking about his head hurting or something.

"Aero? Stop freaking playing with me man! I'm gonna claw your face off!" Lionix screeched, starting to get a bit antsy.

She stopped abruptly and slumped to her knees, knowing that Aero could show up at any minute. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker and Lionix squeaked as a fast moving shadow weaved it's way down the hall.

"Paranormal activity!" Lionix screamed, pressing herself against the wall in horror "I want my mommy..." she sobbed quietly as the light completely turned out and she was sitting in the dark.

"Aero...AAAAAEEEEERRRROOO!" she paused as she heard a light scraping sound "Mommy..." she squeaked. "I'm G-Gonna kill you Aero!" she yelled, not caring if he could hear her or not.

Suddenly she heard a deep breathing by the side of her face and spun around only to find herself staring into red eyes. She lurched back to examine the creature, but was surprised to see that the eyes...belonged to Aero.

"What the heck is wrong with you!" Lionix spat.

Aero just cocked his head and her then smiled maliciously. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Lionix rose off her feet and backed away, but was held back by some sort of force.

Aero reached out his hand and Lionix was very surprised to see it was glowing red. "Paranormal activity! Paranormal!" Lionix screeched, trying to batter him with her feet,but Aero simply pushed those away and continue to advance towards her.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,NO!" Lionix hissed through gritted teeth. A creepy girlish laughter echoed through her ears and she yelped feeling searing hot pain go through her...then only black.

* * *

**XXX Comercial break XXX**

**This story has been sponsored by Hazel's beans.  
**

**(Beans ,Beans ,Beans, green yellow and brown!  
**

**Beans,Beans,Beans, gobble all of them down  
**

**Toot, toot, too, after I eat them beans!  
**

**toot,toot,toot, after I eat them beans!  
**

**Beans,Beans,Beans!) :D  
**

**Hazel's beans, don't hate 'em till ya try 'em! :)  
**

* * *

"Okay, first the lights go out...then theres that freaky girl laughter going through the tower! What next? I start going crazy?" Combustion growled as he yanked a piece of wood from his wooden bed. "He took a sock and wrapped it around the piece of splintered wood then stared at the sock. Soon it burst into green and black flames. He sighed, holding up the home made torch and slicking back his silver hair.

"Now that I think of it...a wooden bed isn't such a great idea..." Combustion mumbled, walking out of his room. He held the light up so that he could see and began to walk forward, looking around as if something would jump out of the darkness and towards him.

The black and green fire reflected in his green eyes as he shuffled down the dark hallway. "I feel like I'm walking in an ever lasting abyss..." he growled, turning the corner. He jumped back as he saw a girl standing there.

"What are you doing here!?" Combustion hissed, blocking his face in reaction. The girl just stood there, staring at him, then she reached out and touched his shoulder "Mr. I'm lost..."

The green eyed boy stared at the girl with a wondrous look. _How did a little girl get in here? Maybe she triggered the alarm... _

"Uh-how did you get in here?" Combustion asked, holding out a hand. The girl took his hand and together they began walking down the hallway.

"I was looking for shelter..." the girl mumbled "I was lost..."

Combustion smiled a little "Well, can you help me find my friends?"

"Sure." she said brightly.

The two began walking in the dark hallway. The hallway seemed endless, there was no turning and no other signs of life, until two red orbs appeared out of nowhere and began floating around the two. The girl squealed in fear and Combustion just watched in shock as the two orbs continued to circle faster. The next thing he knew was that both of them were inside some sort of red vortex.

The girl yelped as something flew from the vortex and tackled the girl. The girl slammed onto the floor and tried to fight off the thing that tackled her. Combustion growled and tried to get the thing off,but when he reached out to grab the thing, it appeared to be some sort of shadow, that was formed into a beast.

"What the heck!" he yelled in surprise as the beast lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. "No go away!" he yelled. Focusing his concentration, he blasted flames towards the beast, and ran off down the hallway. When he picked himself up he noticed that the little girl was gone and his torch had went out.

"Someone is messing with my head..." he grumbled, setting the torch on fire again. HE slowly made his way down the hallway, waving the torch around again. "Aero? Optic? Lionix? Portal? Guys! HHHeeellllooo!"

Only silence answered, followed by a small squeak, which immediately drew his attention. "Ah? Hello?" he called out. A large brown rat scurried out of the shadows and sat on it's haunches, staring up at him with a curious look.

"Hello there fella. You come from Lionix's room?" he asked, placing his hand on the floor so the rat could crawl into his palm.

The rat squeaked a bit and scurried onto his shoulder to perch there. "Well you're a cute little fella aren't you."

The rat squeaked again and rubbed against his head. "Don't get too comfortable, Mr. rat." Combustion sighed ",but I can accept the company."

The two silently made there way through the hallways, turning corners and going up and down stairs. It felt as if he were going in circles. "I think I'm lost..." Combustion mumbled, going into a room and looking around.

"No where are we?" He asked the rat, knowing it wouldn't answer,but asked it anyway. Suddenly his black and green flame burst into a pink one and he stumbled back, throwing it onto the ground in shock. When the fire snuffed out, he began to notice that the shadows were moving. The rat screeched as a shadow came close to his ear.

"Calm now, Mr. rat." Combustion huffed. rubbing the rat's back.

Suddenly there was a snap in the corner of the room that drew his attention. "Hello, Combustion" a voice said.

The rat squeaked, scurrying off his shoulder and hiding under an unknown object. Combustion watched the rat leave then turned back to the figure. "Who are you!" he spat.

"Such a pity. I know everything about you,but you know nothing about me. Such shame." It chuckled, walking towards him.

"What do you know?" he growled, narrowing his eyes as it came closer.

"I know that when you were born with your power and since no one knew, you had to figure the powers out by yourself. You couldn't control your power and was put in therapy and was also diagnose as a pyromaniac. You were put on some sort of medicine that caused you to become very depressed. Your powers started to anger your powers to no end."

"I don't wanna hear anymore!" he snarled.

The person continued anyway "When you were ten you set a girl you loved on fire."

"Shut-up!" he yelled angrily.

",but she survived. You didn't know that did you? I know more than you do. You see, I am a Mind control specialist. I was simply born with my power and my goal in life is to rid the world of good."

Combustion scowled, now infuriated that the person had continued even though she had told the person to stop.

"I, am Silver." the person said, stepping out of the shadows. A lone light shown on the person to reveal the person to be a fifteen year old girl with medium length brown hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a black tank top with a silver vest, shorts, and knee high brown boots.

"Silver?" Combustion said, confused.

"Yes, Silver, now if you don't mind. I'll destroy you now." she giggled as different shapes of shadows surged towards him, knocking him off his feet. "Get off!" He shouted, blasting a shadow with fire. The shadow figure soon diminished as it was touched by the flames.

"Flames are you weakness?" He muttered himself, blasting the rest of them off easily. He picked himself up and brushed himself off, chuckling a little "Well that was easy..." he teased.

Silver snorted, then disappeared without another word.

"You ran off!?" Combustion shouted loudly "I thought you'd be mor-"

A strong kick to the stomach made him fly back into a wall. He gasped as the air was rushed out of him. "What? who did that?" he gasped.

A hand gripped his collar and pushed him into the wall, growling.

"Get back!" he shouted, trying to blast a flame at the person,but another force held his arm down. He hissed, trying to set the person on fire.

A bright flame sprouted at the end of the person's hair. It was light enough for him to see the person face.

"Optic?" he gasped as he saw the girl's face. He expected to see playful gray eyes,but instead was met by scarlet red eyes. He also noticed that the figure beside him was another one of his teammates. It was Aero, and he had the same red eyes as Optic did.

"What is wrong with you guys! Can't you see it's me?" He asked.

"Shut-up!" Portal's voice came from the dark.

"Portal?"

"I said shut-up! Lionix, silence him."

He was met by three sharp, dagger like objects slicing along the side of his face. He immediately screamed in pain. "What is wrong with you guys?" he asked, even though he was told to be quiet.

"I said S-"

Silver's voice came out from the dark again "No need to torture him, let him go."

When she said that, all of them backed away silently, staring at him with red, emotionless eyes.

"You like what I did to them? They're like pets." she chuckled, stepping out of the shadows. His teammates stepped away from them silently as bright pink flames sprouted around them, circling the two.

"It's said that you also use your mind for power too? Am I incorrect?"

He stared at her for a moment then snarled "No, you are correct." which made Silver chuckle "Then should we test each others strengths?"

"What?"

"If you are to win, then I shall let your people go and you can capture me. If I win..." she giggled a little before continuing "Then I get to live here and do as I wish."

"I just have a question. Why didn't you take over my mind? If you are so talented."

"Your mind is complicated, different than the others. You have your own source of power that I cannot overtake. You are very special."

Combustion snorted, looking at the bright pink flames that were encircling him then he growled "So...you are just using your imagination. Taking the things from your mind and transporting them into the real world. So they're all fake? Just a figment of your imagination?"

"Ah...guess so."

Combustion snorted, sending a blast of fire in her direction,but she easily jumped out of it's way and aimed back at him. With great concentration, he managed to stop the pink fire ball in it's place and shot it back towards her.

Silver created what seemed to be a pink fire shield which blocked the fireball. She then held out her hands, as if trying to summon up something. To Combustion's amazement, a pink fire dragon was formed from the fire and began circling overhead. It dived at him suddenly and Combustion ducked out of it's path, barely missing it's fiery teeth.

"How did you do that?" He asked, looking over to Silver. Silver chuckled "Silly boy, you are no match for my power."

Combustion snarled, picking himself up again and trying to copy what she did,but failed. The pink fire dragon dived again and he jumped away, watching it circle up above them again.

Starting to get a bit annoyed, he blasted a fireball at her again,but she easily flicked that away as she started to advance towards him. He tried backing up,but the pink fire circle was beginning to grow smaller at each step she took towards him. "Stay away from me!" he warned.

Silver merely laughed as he grabbed his neck and slammed him into the floor. "I will gladly destroy you now." Silver chuckled as she held up a hand that was lit with pink fire.

A squeal came from outside of the fire and Combustion barely could see a brown figure trying to get into the fire circle.

Then somewhere else he heard another scream. A scream of terror.

"Rat! Rat! Rat! ew!"

He chuckled, knowing that Lionix had probably snapped out of her trance as she spotted the brown rat that was trying to get int he circle. Then he realized it. Silver's action were barely a challenge. She just made it to seem like they were real. Shes messing with your head.

And with that, he kicked Silver off of him and stood up, green and black fire blazing in the palms of his hands. "You do not have much power do you? You can control those you can,but those you can't...you make them fear you. You can still access parts of our mind,but you cannot fully control us." he spat, this time he was advancing toward her.

The fire dragon dived towards him,but when Combustion blasted a fireball through it's chest, it disappeared.

"You have no control over me." he stated proudly, now standing over Silver. The pink fire had now turned black and green.

Silver narrowed her eyes and lashed forward to hit him,but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her action. "You have lost, accept defeat with pride." he snorted.

Silver huffed and let her body go limp as she gave in to defeat. The fire ring vanished and the shadowy room gave way to the familiar room that Combustion knew.

The brown rat scurried up his leg and sat on his shoulder, looking over the room.

"What happened?" Aero asked, floating into the room while holding his head "My head hurts so much."

He was followed in by the rest of the teammates. All of them were clutching their head in pain.

"Whats up with your cheek? It has a scratch on it..." Optic grumbled, looking at Combustion "and whats up with the girl?"

Combustion huffed, slinging the girl over his shoulder and turning to them "I will answer your questions when I get back,but until then, someone watch the brown rat on my shoulder."

"Not it!" Optic shouted immediately.

"Not it" Aero promptly said after her.

"Not it" Portal exclaimed.

Lionix stood there, clueless at what had just happened, but realized what happened and squeaked "No! No! No, I call do over!"

"No do overs." Optic chuckled.

Lionix hissed as the brown rat hopped down from Combustion's shoulders and scurried over to Lionix. She jumped back and dashed down the hall, with the rat following quickly after.

"Well I best get her to a mental hospital." Combustion snorted, heading out of the room.

"Why?" Portal asked.

"Lets just say shes a little powerful in the Mind..."

* * *

**I dunno if that last part made sense...but it did to me :D!**

**This took about 2 days to type(I finally got my butt off of Left 4 dead 2 and wrote this :))  
**

**So...not much to say here besides:  
**

**Silver is the rightful creation of Breekitty **

** (I used your character! :D)  
**

**Sorry for the misspellings, if there are any(I'm to lazy to reread...)  
**

**Also, I'm short on ideas...make sure to PM me some...  
**

**Now all of you, shoo, be gone! I must play my Xbox now.  
**


	5. Jumping

**Word of advice: Reviews are like candy. They get people hyped up and happy. Without a review, people began to think..._why am I doing this? No one likes it anyway...they don't review._ So my friends, go out there and find a random story with hardly any reviews and review on it! Even if its bad, it gives people confidence to improve**

** :D (and remember to review here also! Or I will make a panda bear follow you around.)  
**

* * *

_Jumping..._

It was late afternoon and the titans were busy 'round the tower. Trying to get things done before the sun goes down

"Has anyone seen, Checkers?" Combustion asked, walking into the "Living room" and looked around.

"That _rat!?_ I saw Lionix run pass here screaming so...hes probably somewhere in her room." Portal replied from the stove, where he was cooking a pot of spaghetti.

"'Kay, thanks Portal." Combustion nodded, before running back into the hallway he just exited from. Portal sighed and continued stirring the pot , when suddenly he felt cold hand clamp down on his shoulders and jumped, almost knocking over the pot. He caught it in time,but managed to get some burns on his hand.

"Hey! Optic, watch it." Portal huffed, turning to the gray eyed girl standing behind him. She just smiled innocently and commented "Sorry."

"No you're not." Portal grumbled, rubbing his hands, as if that would rid his hand of pain. Aero floated into the room then out of the room, he appeared to be sleep as he floated in the air.

"Uh...is he okay?" Portal asked, looking up at the sleeping boy. Suddenly Aero twitched and Checkers(**the brown rat from the last chapter. Combustion decided to keep him :)**) crawled out of Aero's shirt.

"I think Checkers was sleeping on Aero..." Optic chuckled, staring at the rat as it looked around crazily "He must've feel asleep before Aero started floating..."

"Hey, Aero!" Optic yelled suddenly. It spooked Portal and he bumped into the pot again,but managed to catch it, again. Aero jolted away and plummeted onto the floor.

"I was gonna ask if you were okay..." Optic said, standing over him. Checkers hopped off of Aero and scrambled over to the counter of where Portal had all his ingredients. "Shoo, vermin." Portal hissed at the rat.

Checkers only moved closer to the ingredients then looked up at Portal, who was becoming irritated. "Go away!" he hissed again.

Combustion walked into the room "I didn't see him in Lionix room. I only saw a bunch of Honeybun wrappers..." when he spotted Checkers he smiled and commented "Hes clean you know. I gave him a bath..."

Portal looked up at Combustion and scowled "No pests in the kitchen." then he swatted at Checkers, who tumbled off the counter.

"That means you too, Optic." Aero grumbled, picking himself off the floor. Optic flashed him a look, that mean 'shut the heck up before I rip out your tongue.'

"Hey...uh guys..." Lionix said cautiously, appearing in the room suddenly. Everyone turned to her, confused that she had suddenly came out of nowhere. "What is it?" Optic asked harshly.

"We...uh...have a visitor." Lionix sighed, stepping to the side.

They were surprised to see a sixteen year old girl standing there, her hair was almost white and it hung down to her back, part of it tucked behind her ear. Her eyes were a striking was dresses in a purple top, with black tights and a silver belt. She also had on a hooded cape made of shiny black material, and was wearing a silver necklace with green sapphires. What surprised them the most was that she had two white tails with black stripes on 'em.

"This is Liza..." Lionix said, pointing to the tall, lean girl.

"I would mind if you call me Spirit." Liza said flatly.

The others didn't say anything, the just continued to stare at her with wonder, as if suck in some sort of trance.  
"Um...Hello?" Lionix asked, confused.

Checkers cocked his head and stared at Spirit with a puzzled look, then he squeaked and jumped away from them, scurrying off somewhere.

"Uh...Checkers just scurried away...Combustion?" Lionix growled, starting to get irritated "Hey! Guy! Robin told us to watch him!" Lionix screamed at them. That was enough to break Portal out of his trance and turn to Lionix with a puzzled look "What?" he asked.

"Robin said that we have to...um...train her or something." Lionix said again.

Spirit looked away from them and walked off down the hall silently. Lionix sighed and turned to the hall "You scared her off...I'll go get her.." she mumbled, walking after her.

"I'm going to call Robin..." Portal growled, looking through some drawers to find the communicator.

"What happened?" Aero asked, shaking his head and looking over towards Portal, who simply ignored him and continued searching.

"Thats girl is here, thats what happened." Portal huffed, pulling out his communicator and calling robin. After a few second of the communicator trying to locate him, Robin popped up on the screen.

"Hello, Portal, whats the problem?" Robin asked.

"The problem is, that theres some girl here!" Portal growled.

"Hey is that Portal?" a unseen voice called from Robin's side of the communicator. Robin looked to his left and nodded at someone. Soon a familiar green skinned, pointy eared boy jumped into he screen.

"Hey Portal." Beastboy greeted, waving his hand at him "Did the girl we sent, get there yet?"

Portal nodded slowly, glaring at Beastboy's smiling face.

"Good,but be careful. That girl has some sort of...mind control powers. Don't stare into her eyes." He warned, laughing a bit.

"Beastboy, stop it." Robin said sternfully, pushing the green boy out the screen "Anyway, most of her powers are in her necklace. If you take it off her powers weaken."

",but-"

",bye Portal." Robin replied, turning off the communicator before he could say anything.

Portal cried in distress and threw the communicator at Combustion's head, who was still in some sort of trance. Combustion whipped around towards him, holding his head "Hey! What the heck, man?- wait...wheres Checkers?"

* * *

**This story has been brought to you by, HSACSDWIOBD(Hazel's stories are cool so deal with it or be destroyed)**

**Please enjoy the story ;)**

* * *

"So what are we gonna do with her?" Optic asked, leaning in the chair.

It was late at night and the full moon had risen in the sky. Optic and Portal was sitting in the "living room" chatting about the newcomer's arrival.

"I dunno, if it's Robin's command, we have to take care of her." Portal grumbled, eating some left over spaghetti from the refrigerator.

"Don't be so mean 'bout it, Portal, she can't be all bad..." Optic stated positively.

"She controls mind-"

"-Shes not like Silver, though-"

"-,but she controls minds! She even managed to control Combustion!"

Optic poked her lip out and snorted "Thats because, he power is enhanced by the necklace she wears, Portal, now stop worrying." she set a hand on his shoulder and smiled a bit. The white haired, sixteen year old, looked at her with electric blue eyes and smiled "I-I'll try..."

Optic gave a faint smile and patted his shoulder "Good, now I'm gonna go get some sleep."

Portal huffed and looked out the window, the moon reflected in his eyes. He picked himself up and walked over to the window, his hands behind his back. "hmm..." he mumbled, staring at the moon.

Suddenly a jolt of lightning flashed through the sky, followed by a loud _boom_ of thunder. He jumped a bit,but otherwise, kept his stance. "Such a wonderful night..." he mumbled as it began to rain.

"Yes, it is." A hoarse voice commented from behind him. He turned around to see Spirit standing in the entrance of the hallway, a dark red book clenched in her hand.

"Hi, Liza-"

"-Spirit-"

"Yeah, Spirit, Hi..." he trailed off as the rain began to pour down heavier.

Spirit stood there silently, looking at the rain in wonder, then turned around and sat down at the table, opening her book and beginning to read.

"Don't ya think it's a bit late to be reading?" Portal asked her. She looked up at him and shook her head then looked back at her book.

"Guess not..." he huffed, turning back to the window. When the next _boom_ of thunder came, there was a loud scream from one of the rooms and Lionix came scurrying down the hall.

"Something wrong? Lionix?" Portal asked, turning towards the black haired girl that was in the corner, panting. Her eyes was wide open and she was holding tightly to a white pillow. Feathers were coming out of it, since she was digging her claws into it.

"C-Checkers in mah...room and thunder is loud..." she gasped, pressing her head into the pillow.

"That rat is gonna traumatize, Lionix..." Portal sighed, looking away.

Next, Combustion came scrambling down the hall and into the room. "What was the screaming 'bout?" he asked, worriedly. Then he looked into the corner that Lionix was in and snickered "What happened to her?"

"Your darn rat! Thats what freaking happened!" Lionix yelled, digging her claws deeper into the feathery pillow.

"Um...Lionix...you're murdering the pillow..." Combustion said flatly, looking at her funny.

Lionix glared at him then bit onto her pillow, ripping it apart.

"Um...is she okay?" Combustion asked, looking over at Portal again. Portal looked at Combustion then at the shivering girl in the corner then back at Combustion, finally saying "Her ears are sensitive. And since they're so sensitive, the thunder probably hurts her ears."

"Doesn't mean she had to rip the whole pillow apart." Combustion snorted, sitting in a chair by Spirit.

"Doesn't mean your rat had to be in my room either." Lionix mumbled from the corner of the room.

Just then, the alarm went off in the tower. Lionix immediately jumped and covered her ears with the shredded pillow. Combustion groaned, knowing that he would have to get up and fight someone. Portal just sighed and looked over at Spirit, who kept reading her book silently.

Aero came floating into the room, Checkers sitting on his back. Optic came in next, she seemed the most disturbed out of them, since she was just about to go to sleep.

"Why is it villians attack at night? Jeez." Aero groaned, floating the the floor.

"Um...Spirit would you like to join us?" Portal asked.

Spirit looked up at him and simply shook her head, grabbing her book and heading off down the hall. Portal turned to Lionix, who was once panicking, had fell asleep again. "Leave her here, she needs her sleep." Portal huffed "Lets just get this over with."

* * *

It was still raining as a dark figure sprang across the rooftops of the city, singing "Jump, Jump, Jumping, jump. Hop, skip, leap." A husky voice sang. "Bound, up spring, spring, rise, lurch...um..." the figure stopped suddenly on a building as it began to think again "Whats another word for jump..."

"How about pounce!" a voice said from beside him.

The figure nodded and smiled widely "Yeah, Pounce thats o-wait..."

"You are really slow, aren't you..." the voice said.

"Who are you?" the figure said, looking around wildly. Suddenly, Optic appeared out of thin air.

The figure smirked "Well, if it isn't a little lady. Now why the heck are you wandering the streets at night?" it asked, leaning forward a bit. Optic scowled and ran forward, jumping in the air and kicking him in the face.

The figure only stumbled back and shook its head, growling "What was that for?"

"I don't like to be called little." Optic huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well thanks for the info, now if you don't mind-" he cut off as he kicked her in the chest. She stumbled back and fell onto her back, coughing. The figure jumped on her, jabbing his knees into upper arms.

"Ah! Get off!" Optic huffed, trying to get up. The figure leaned over her, smiling. As a struck of lightning struck, Optic was able to see what the figure was.

The person looked like a 23 year old man with scars all over his face. Both his eyes were milky white, obviously meaning that he was blind. He was in a pure white straight jacket and had on long black baggy pants with red boots. There was a large stitch on his right cheek. His hair was a strange pale-green and the style...looked as if he had been shocked by lightning.

"I have a question for you..." Optic hissed through gritted teeth, still struggling "If you're blind, how did you know I was a girl?" she asked.

"Well, you did speak. And your footsteps were very light. So I'm suspecting that you're a either a ninja or have invisibility powers." He asked, smirking, showing stained yellow teeth.

Optic stared at him crazily as he began to bellow in laughter "You must be surprised. I can tell from the aura coming off of you." after her finished laughing he turned to her, becoming serious ",but why are you out here alone? Trying to fight me?"

"Shes not alone!"

The man didn't even have to move his head to know who was here. He could hear their heavy breaths. They were obviously tired from running so much...

Except...one of their breaths weren't so heavy. It was the same, as if they had just...walked here...interesting...

"You must be the titans south I have heard 'bout. A newcomer coming to the mental hospital was talking 'bout you. I think her name was Silver?" he chuckled ",but what i' interested 'bout is, why is it, all of you seem so tired...all except..." he paused glaring at them with blind eyes, then he pointed at Aero "...you! You obviously didn't do much work getting here." he snickered.

Aero glared at him "And...I'm guessing you are blind...since your eyes are obviously a milky white..."

"Correct" the man chuckled, rising off of Optic. Optic was about to get up,but the man planted a foot on her stomach, making sure that she didn't move anywhere.

"So what did you do? Break into a store, what?"

"The thing is-" he started the started laughing crazily "-I didn't do anything! They want me back at the mental hospital thats all. I want to get out. See, I did nothing." he continued laughing.

Combustion scowled a little and cocked his head "You can't possible be alone, can you?" he asked.

The man broke out of his laughing fit and snorted "No. Oh! I forgot t introduce myself, I...am Saw-blade."

"Saw-blade?" Optic snorted.

The man pressed his foot harder onto into her stomach and she coughed "Hey! Guys! Get him the heck off of me!"

"Nah, I think we should leave her there." Aero chuckled a little, receiving a hard glare from her. "Just kidding." He laughed. Soon the man began to float into the air. Even though he was floating, it didn't seem to really bother him "Are you serious?" he chuckled "I've been in the air, long enough, not to be afraid of heights."

Aero stared at him wildly. Saw-blade laughed and suddenly he flew straight towards him, raising his shoe and kicking him right in the face.

"Ack!" Aero hissed, holding the spot above his eye, blood was dripping down the side of his face "Why is it i'm the one that always gets hurt!" he complained. "What the heck was that!" Combustion shouted.

Saw-blade laughed, raising his shoe to saw blades on the sole of 'em. "Why do you think they call me crazy." he laughed loudly "Hey and kid, you were right 'bout me not being alone."

Combustion scowled at that comment.

Suddenly a large figure flew from behind Saw-blade. It was jumping quickly as if came closer to Combustion. Combustion squeaked and tried to block his face from the attack,but the blow didn't come. He opened his eyes to see that the figure hadn't jumped at him, instead, it was trying to attack Portal.

Combustion created a ball of flame and aimed it towards the figure,but before he could blast it, Saw-blade appeared at his side and tripped him, digging the sole of his shoe into his arm. Combustion clenched his teeth in pain and aimed the ball of green and black fire at the man ,instead.

Instantly, the man locked the fire with his other leg,but he did stumble off of him. Combustion got up and began blasting rapid attacks of fire at him. Only a few attacks managed to land on him, though. Combustion was beginning to become frustrated and decided it was time for some close up attacks.

,but the strange figure came back before he could get close enough. He yelped in surprise and jumped back, surprised by the figure's sudden appearance. When he tried to blast it with fire, it dodged away. Thats when he was able to get a clear visual of the creature.

It was girl that looked as if she was 16 years old, She had two arms, instead on one, one each side of her. Her eyes were large with an innocent baby blue color. She had short black hair that was in a over curly bob. Red streaks were going through her hair. What seemed to puzzle him was that she was 5'8 with weird pale skin. Really pale skin, almost albino like...She was also wearing a black bandanna with eye holes going across her face. She had a black sleeveless spande v-neck. The bottom of it was trimmed with was a black widow(**a ****type of spider**) logo going across her chest

Another thing that puzzled him was that one of her limbs was a blade, which would immediately make her a dangerous rival.

She swung at him, barely missing his chest with the blade-arm. "Thats Spidex" Saw-blade chuckled. Suddenly something came up behind him and grabbed onto his neck. "If you don't wanna get hurt, I think, you and your friend should go back to where you came from."

Instead of being afraid, Saw-blade just laughed "Thats what we were going to do, little lady."

"Your laugh is starting to get annoying! and don't call me that!" Optic's voice sounded from behind her, she was obviously using invisibility,but...if you think about it...would that power be necessary against a blind maniac?

"You aren't as smart as I thought you out to be..." Saw-blade sighed, turning around and tripping her. He then, dug his sole into he back of her leg and slid her toward Combustion. Optic slid into Combustion's feet, knocking him off balance and sending his tumbling onto the ground. Optic huffed, trying to get from under him and get back into the battle,but Combustion was also trying to get up, which just caused the two of them to get even more tangled into each other.

"Spidex, come on!" Saw-blade, called. Spidex jumped away from them and followed the 21 year old with his jumping across buildings, again.

"Well...thats another criminal lost..." Portal sighed from Aero's side. A constant stream of blood was trailing down Aero's head, to the bottom of his face.

"You okay?" Portal asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just fine...can we just get back home..." Aero grumbled.

"No! We gotta go chase after them. I'm gonna beat them both to the freaking ground!" Optic huffed, smashing both her fists together.

"Aero is hurt, lets get home." Portal argued, helping Aero up.

Optic walked over to Aero, scowling. She smacked him on the back of his head, angrily.

"What was that for?" Aero asked.

"For what you said earlier. 'bout leaving me." She growled, crossing her arms.

* * *

When the four got back home they were surprised to see that Lionix was running around like some dog and Spirit was still reading her book.

"Whats up with Lionix? The thunder scare her?" Aero asked, walking over to the hallway, still holding where Saw-blade kicked him.

Spirit looked up and shook her head, then looked back down at the book.

"Then what?" Combustion asked.

"Mind-control" Spirit smirked a little, but didn't move her eyes from the book. Portal rolled his eyes and went over to Spirit "Hand it up." he stated calmly.

Spirit looked up at him, confused.

"The necklace..." he growled.

Spirit scowled a little and looked him in the eyes. Portal was about to reach out for the necklace,but stopped when he looked into her eyes.

"Portal?" Optic asked quietly.

Portal didn't respond, instead he lowered his hand and walked off into the hallway, leaving Spirit to smile confidently.

"Hey! Give me the necklace." Optic growled, reaching out for the necklace. Spirit looked up at Optic,but she just looked away and snatched the necklace from her neck, saying "You will get this in the morning."

Spirit pouted, staring at Optic with sorrowful eyes,but Optic just shook her head "No. Now go to bed and make Lionix go back to normal."

Spirit shook her head and looked away from her.

"If you don't, I'm gonna launch this out the window." Optic threatened.

Spirit looked at her in surprise, then scowled as if saying 'you wouldn't dare.'

"Oh, yes I would, now do it!" Optic growled.

Spirit sighed and snapped her finger. As soon as she did that, Lionix stopped running around and collapsed onto the ground, obliviously asleep.

"Now off to bed!" Optic growled.

Spirit snorted, closing her book and heading off down the hallway.

"Where does she sleep anyway?" Aero asked, while being gauzed up by Combustion.

"In Lionix's room, they share a room. Lionix sleeps in a beanbag on the floor and Spirit sleeps on the bed." Optic answered flatly.

"Wait...why is Lionix sleeping on the beanbag?" Combustion asked, not looking up from his work.

Optic shrugged looking out the window at the moon that was, now hanging low in the sky "All I know is that this girl is gonna be a lot of work..."

* * *

**The end! Just kiddin! Yep, there was only one commercial...I couldn't think of nothin'**

**Also, yes I know, it's a very lame name for a chapter...lol...Jumping...  
**

**Anyway...have you noticed almost every chapter ends at night...I dunno why, it just does...imma try and stop doing that...  
**

**Anyway...Um...This chapter was shorted than most, because most chapters reach up to 4,000 words...well its close...it's pass 3,950  
**

**So, anywho...i'm out of ideas again...and until I get an idea, I cannot write...most ideas pop up while surfing the web or looking up on deviantart...wait...an idea just came into my head,but i'm a little unsure upon it...  
**

**Anyway! Send in ideas :p  
**

**Saw-blade was created by the most boring person...ME! :P  
**

**Spidex was created by the sugar crazed mind of AnonymousNinjaGirl**

**Spirit was by EliTwiVamp  
**

**Now Review guys! Even a simple, "good chapter, keep writing" will let me know that you guys are there! And I will keep writing!  
**

**Anyway, sorry for any mispellings :)  
**

**Always misunderstood-Hazel  
**


	6. Where are we?

**Wow! Thanks for the reviews! I got 10 last chapter! this is even popular than my Pokemon story(which was my first ever fan fic...)**

**OH! and Saw-blade and Spidex will be coming back...they just have a plan up their sleeves...MWAHAHAHAH! Maybe not much a big plan,but...whateves.. Derp:3  
**

**Also...i've been having my inspiration on this story...dwindle...I may erase it..If..my inspiration doesn't come back...it's actually a miracle, right now that I have enough inspiration left in me to write this...  
**

**Probably 'cause i've been getting into a show...called: Soul eater  
**

**Also...school is freaking annoying!  
**

* * *

_Where are we?_

"Okay...why are we out here by ourselves?" Lionix asked, running on all fours on the side-walk.

"I dunno?" Combustion growled, trying his best to keep up with her "Maybe it's because, Aero got hurt during battle. Optic got hurt during battle and Portal got hurt during battle."

"And?" Lionix snorted.

"We were the only two that weren't" He stated simply as if she had completely missed the point.

"And why weren't you hurt?" Lionix snarled, picking up the pace. Combustion tried to keep running,but stopped abruptly, to tired to run anymore. He gasped for breath, putting his hand on his knees as he caught his breath.

"You're so slow." Lionix growled, with her arms crossed as she waited for him. "Anyway, who is the criminal this time?" she asked.

"I...think...it...may...be Twist..." Combustion gasped in reply.

"Twist? How did he get out!" She screeched angrily.

"How am I suppose to know..." he gasped "Go on without me, I'll catch up..."

Lionix snorted and began taking off down the sidewalk again at full speed. She really didn't want to see Twist again, she wasn't even sure how the heck he got out of jail. I mean, he couldn't have just...dug a hole with one of those plastic spoons, like the idiotic people in the movies try to do.

She was so caught up in her thinking, that she didn't realize the weird, silver, shape in the sky that flew over the city quickly.

She just continued running at full speed.

Guess she wasn't paying attention as she crashed into a familiar ginger haired boy. "Well isn't this a lovely surprise." A voice chuckled. Lionix squeaked as she saw that Twist was lying right under her, and leaped off.

Twist picked himself up, chuckling.

"You are really annoying! How the heck did you get out of jail anyway!" Lionix snorted, folding her arms and glaring at him with her brown eyes.

"I shovelled my way out with a white plastic spoon." Twist said suddenly, turning serious.

Lionix flinched back and growled in surprise "What?!" she was replied by howls of laughter as Twist began to laugh loudly.

"Just kidding,but I best run. The police is on my tail." He laughed, walking pass her simply, as if she could do nothing to harm him. Lionix snarled and pounced on Twist, shouting "You actually think I would let you pass!"

Twist grunted as his face hit contact with the pavement and he turned around, trying to shove her off,but Lionix held him down. "I'm not losing this time!" she growled.

Suddenly, both of their movements stopped as a ray of strange blue-green light shone down on them. They were both frozen in place and began floating towards an odd looking cloud that was hovering very close to the city. Lionix scolded herself for not realizing the odd looking cloud sooner.

Just then, Combustion came running after her and froze as he saw the tractor beam. "What the-?" he gasped, watching, motionlessly as the two were pulled into the cloud. The weird cloud didn't waste a moment, before speeding off. "Oh...this is bad..." he groaned loudly.

* * *

**Error error! Internet is not able to load this...'cause your computer is about to crash! Have a nice day :D**

* * *

Combustion raced all the way home, of course stopping a few times to catch his breath. When he burst through the door and raced into the main room, Aero, Optic, Spirit and Portal was sitting at the table playing a simple game of Uno. They all turned to him quickly and scowled at his face, which was a mix of fear and tiredness.

"Wheres Lionix?" Aero asked quickly, still staring at him in wonder.

Combustion took a while to breathe then spluttered out "A UFO! It took her!"

They were quiet for a while, then Portal and Optic burst into laughter "UFO? Are you kidding? They're not real." Portal laughed.

Combustion scowled at then then snorted "A UFO means unidentified flying object. They are real! And it took her and Twist."

Optic immediately stopped laughing and frowned "Wait...Twist? When did he come into this conversation?"

Combustion groaned and pulled out his communicator "I should of did this in the first place..." he said to himself, calling Lionix's communicator. It took a full 20 seconds, before Twist's freckled face showed up on the screen "Hello?" he asked happily.

Combustion scowled "Wheres Lionix!?" he spat.

"Cool your jets." Twist chuckled "She passed out right when we took off in some...cloud shaped UFO..." he trailed off, turning the screen towards Lionix, who was apparently blacked out.

Aero jumped up and ran over to Combustion, shoving him lightly out the way and grabbing the communicator, and shouting "Don't you dare touch her! And where are you?"

Twist scowled "Listen, air-head, I already said I was in an UFO, probably somewhere close to the outer atmosphere."

Optic snickered a little and Aero looked at her funnily, before turning back to the communicator, only to find that it had went to static. Combustion snatched his communicator back and snorted "Now do you believe me?!"

"Yeah..." Portal sighed, picking himself up calmly and walking pass them "Combustion..."

"Yes?"

"Get the T-ship ready..." he said simply.

* * *

Twist sighed and threw the communicator down "Well this is hopeless..." he said simply, getting up and walking over to the window. It was really weird, space actually looked a bit peaceful. They were slowly flying away from earth and his home planet was getting smaller and smaller as they flew on.

Suddenly, Lionix began to stir and slowly picked herself up. She rubbed her eyes slowly and looked around absent-mindedly. When she saw Twist standing by the clear glass window, she nearly freaked and began to hyperventilate.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down!" Twist warned as she began to gasp. Lionix didn't listen, she just crawled away from him and ducked into a shadowy corner, covering her face with her arms. Twist sighed and glared at her with wonder as she rocked back and forth like some...baby.

"Whats up with you?" he asked solemnly.

Lionix glared up at him "I'm scared of space..."

"What? Why?"

"It's dark, cold, theres no air! Theres black holes...and theres aliens..." she quivered.

Twist huffed and looked away, when suddenly, the whole ship lurched forward. Twist stumbled back and watched with amazement as space seemed to speed away.

"They're planet much be far...they just turned on the hyper speed..." Twist said calmly, picking himself up ad looking over at Lionix, who was busy trying to distract herself by shuffling her feet. "You are useless..." Twist murmured.

He sat down on the opposite wall, away from Lionix and stared.

She didn't really seem to notice at first,but after she noticed the eerie silence, she looked up and stared back at Twist. After a while, her stare turned into a glare,but Twist still didn't seem to be phased. He just glared back.

"Stop staring at me!" Lionix finally growled. They're was another moment of silence before Twist gave a simple 'no'

"What is wrong with you?" Lionix growled, leaning back ad crossing her arms in anger.

"Well...I'm in a space ship with some crazy black claw-girl, heading to some random planet, to probably be eaten or taken prisoner ...does that answer your question?"

Lionix scowled and stuck her tongue out at him, which only made him sigh.

"You're are such a kid..."

She only curled her knees back up to her chest again.

* * *

"We ready?" Portal asked from the front part of the T-ship "Combustion?" he asked through the headsets.

"Yeah..." Combustion replied, from the rear of the ship.

"Optic?"

"Ready to go." She said from the starboard wing of the ship.

"Aero?"

"Yeah, can we hurry up!" he asked impatiently from port wing of the ship.

"Okay...uh Lio-I mean...Spirit?"

"Yup." she said simply from the mid section of the ship.

"Okay...commence countdown..." Portal muttered, reading the ship for launch.

* * *

"We there yet?"

"No..."

"Now?"

"No..."

"Now..."

"Why don't you look for yourself!"

"'cause i'm scared..."

"Stop being a big baby."

"I'm NOT!"

"Well then stop being such a child!"

"I can't!"

Twist glared at the fourteen year old on the other steel wall across from him and snorted "Baby.."

Lionix growled and pushed herself off the cold floor of the steel ship and shuffled her way over to Twist, her long black hair covering her expression on her face. Her fingers slowly turned into black claws as she stood a mere 7 inches from him, her head facing the floor.

"What do you want?" Twist scoffed harshly, looking away from her.

Suddenly, Lionix lashed out, grabbing the collar of Twist's black jumpsuit and pulling him up to face her. Twist's green eyes narrowed as he was roughly picked up. Lionix's black hair still blocked the sight of her eyes as she snarled "Don't call me that!"

"Why not?" he teased.

Lionix looked up at him, her black hair suddenly moving away from her shadowed face. Twist flinched back in surprise as he saw Lionix's eyes, they were clouded by anger and madness. She raised her black clawed hand and lowered towards his face "'cause if you do, again...I'll claw your face off!" she threatened. "You hear me!" she spat, shaking him wildly. Twist nodded viciously, when suddenly an unseen door opened on the wall beside them. A shadowy figure stepped out of the door way, it was wearing some kind of white cloak with scarlet red goggles.

Lionix instantly dropped Twist, her eyes turning back to her scared emotion.

"_come..."_ it said in a simple, yet shaky voice.

Twist rose from his feet, giving Lionix a quick unsure glance, then walked over to the figure. Lionix shakily followed him.

"_lets go..."_ the figure stated, walking out of the steel room they were in.

Twist and Lionix stood,unsure of what to do, at the door. Blinding bright light poured into the room, they could see nothing beyond the light.  
Twist sighed, turning to Lionix with an quivered smile. Lionix turned to him and scowled, balling up her fists and bravely stepping into the light. Twist shook his head, ginger hair flowing, before he slowly stepped into the light after her.

As both teenagers entered the blinding light, the unseen door, closed quickly. Only leaving a bone chilling echo through the empty steel room...

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short! So short! Why are you so short! You are a freaking disgrace! Disgrace! EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! I just...can't right now! Too many things...school, mom, family, school! **

***SIGH*  
**

**I may not update in a while...on ALL my stories...  
**

**,but hey! I had one accomplishment to my day! I cleared my email out...which contained over 4,000 emails...  
**

**An Downside to my day...my sister won't shut-up! and my cousin and aunt messed up my McDonald order...They got me a chicken sandwich! I wanted a cheeseburger! Burger! Not a Mchicken! I hate chicken...(well fried chicken)  
**

**I'm kinda thinking of putting up my first One-shot for Soul eater...hopefully.  
**

**(I love you stein!) wait...I said that out-loud..oops..ehehe..yeah I got issues... **

**0-0 Bye!  
**

**Always misunderstood~Hazel  
**


	7. Playing with emotions

**Sorry for the short chappy last time...not a lot of encourage to carry me back on my feet,but thank you Bluemagefairytale! You're enthusiasm is always very entertaining :3 Also, thank you Anonomousninjagirl for reviewing all of my chapters and sending in awesome characters :D. Sorry bout the depression last chapter...ehehehe yeah,but hey...I got a kitten!, named snookie!**

**Also, if you're wondering why Twist is with Lionix. 'cause Lionix needs a partner in this adventure, Twist was the closest thing I thought of. Also, I kinda of owe Anonomousninjagirl, since I made Twist a minor in that one chapter.  
**

**Also, Please review...I got a sad amount of reviews last chapter...only 3..( and a special one from Blue :3)  
**

* * *

_Playing with emotions_

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Aero...we all know you're scared of space,but hold on...We're tracking Lionix's communicator." Portal huffed, irritated by the constant times Aero had asked that. He sighed, clicking Combustion's name button to talk to him.**(name button...?)**

"Have you tracked it yet?" Portal sighed, talking to Combustion. There was a loud yelp of surprise that answered him, then Combustion growled "No...give it a moment...I don't even think we may track her down. Technology doesn't work as well in space."

"Can we hurry up!" Aero shouted angrily, which, this time, received a comment from Optic. "Shut up, Aero! Why are you so determined to find Lionix?"

"Shes our team-mate...the aliens could've did stuff to her...like probe her, experimented on her, ATE her! Not only is she there with aliens, shes there with Twist! The annoying red-haired boy who looks like a girl...he could've-"

Aero's annoying chatting was cut off as Portal clicked the MUTE button to Aero's headphones.

"Hey, Spirit, you okay?" Portal asked.

"Yeah.." A small reply came.

"Why so quiet."

There was no answer for a while, just the quiet then Spirit gave a small "I dunno..." and became quiet again. Portal sighed, calling Combustion again "Is it working?"

"Yeah...it's just a bit static like,but I found her location."

"Okay, where to head first?"

"Turn...right and keep straight." Combustion said flatly. Suddenly, Optic's voice popped up and she sounded a bit...annoyed "Uh...Portal, I think you should turn Aero's mic back on. From my view...hes yelling so loud, his face is turning purple..."

Portal gave a small sigh and turned Aero's mic back on.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME! GUYS! HELLLLLOOOOO! I"M GONNA FREAKING KILL ALL OF YOU IF YOU-"

"Aero..." Optic huffed "You're mic is back on..."

"Oh...Sorry..." Aero chuckled, sweat dropping down his face a little. **(Sweat-drop)**

"Lets just go..." Portal sighed, shifting the gears on and propelling forward.

* * *

The two teens had walked for a while, not seeing anything,but light for a long time. Actually, it was getting quite annoying just to see plain white, it was also kinda freaky. With each step they took, they knew they were plunging their selves into something bad... Something that could probably end in devastation.

Lionix kept her head down, she was here with the enemy. Just not the enemy, a really annoying red-haired enemy with freckles. Who could possibly turn around, grab her wrist, pin her down and kill her...

Lionix scowled at her own vicious thoughts.

_what was up with the random thoughts?_

She sighed and looked at Twist, who had kept his face forward. His green eyes were trembling and so was his hands. Lionix frowned in worry,but huffed.

_Why am I caring 'bout the enemy!_

She growled, clenching her fists. Suddenly the scenery around them changed, and the white faded away.

"_I guess that gives us a picture of your mind..." _A deep voice boomed above them. The two were now in a really beautiful garden. Cherry trees bloomed all around them...but something was wrong with the cherry trees. The bark was a light blue color with a soft delicate look, instead of a rough look. And the blossoms were a light orange as they fell from the trees slowly.

Twist watched as one orange petal floated softly down in front of him, he snatched out and gripped the petal in his hand, staring at it weirdly. He turned to Lionix and held out the palm of her hand to her. She snarled and swiped it away angrily.

_"Interesting..." _The deep voice commented _"One is calm and one is vicious."_

"I'm not vicious!" Lionix yelled at the sky angrily. Suddenly the sky turned a darker color, and stars began to come out. As if the day had suddenly turned to night. Lionix stared up at the sky in wonder,when growls came from a bush beside her. She squeaked, jumping away and clinging onto the closest thing, Twist.

"Get off!" Twist growled, trying to push her off of his chest,but she stayed where she was, clinging to him desperately to get away from the unknown creature in the bush. "LIONIX!" Twist cried in distress, stumbling backwards and landing on his back. Lionix still clung to him, when suddenly a little red light shown beside them. Lionix's head immediately pointed towards the bright red dot with interest, and jumped off a Twist. Twist huffed in relief and picked himself up, looking over at her as she stalked towards the dot.

"Isn't that a laser pointer?" Twist asked, no one. "And if it is...are you like some big cat?"

Lionix ignored him, still focusing on the laser pointer, she crouched down as the red dot stopped, shining right in front of the bush.

She pounced,landing right on top of the dot. Then it disappeared, leaving Lionix to look around crazily, to find the red dot. A larger growl came from the bush and Lionix yet again jumped in fear, then froze as a shadow stepped out of the bush.

A large dog-like creature with a smashed in face and a large chest. It was brown with black jagged lines on it's fur and had large, two toned gold eyes. It looked up at them and they could notice the large fangs at once. The hindquarters were a bit small, which meant the beast relied on strength not agility. ,but Lionix...was all agility.

She quickly jumped fro her spot and tried to cling to the nearest thing,but the nearest thing**(a familiar red-head)**,quickly moved out of her path and watched as she tumbled onto the ground. Lionix didn't turn around to scold, she raced off into the nearest tree and quivered. Twist snorted, turning to the strange creature who hadn't moved, only stared.

"Hello?" Twist asked.

The creature barked, which sounded like a bird call mixed with a wolf howl. It was kinda creepy...then...it started croaking.

_"Dad!? What are you doing?" _An unknown voice yelled from the sky in anger.

_"Testing the guests in the effects room."_

_"What!? And Rahwl is in there! DAD TURN THE EFFECTS OFF!"  
_

_"alright..."  
_

Suddenly, the night sky, the cherry trees and everything else, vanished. Lionix found herself floating in mid-air, clueless. "Hey! I'm flying!" Lionix cheered, spinning around and looking down at Twist, who scowled. The creature beside Twist did it's howl-chirp towards her and Lionix growled.

_"No need to be rash..." _A simple voice said. The two teens and the creature turned to a door on the far side of the white room, where a tall figure was standing, holding a door open. The creature yelped and raced over towards the figure, using mostly strength to speed over to it.

_"Hello Rahwl, did Daddy lock you in here?" _The tall figure said, bending over to the creature, petting him. It stood up, looking over at the teens _"Well come along."  
_

Twist frowned,but Lionix didn't waist a second, even though she was still levitating. Somehow she dropped to the white floor and sped off towards the door. Twist followed more silently, he gave the figure a frown when he passed it,but otherwise kept quiet.

The hallway was a royal red color, with pure gold boardings. Random pictures were hung up on the walls. Some of fruit, some of strange creature, like Rahwl. Some even were just paintings of water. ,but one picture caught Lionix's eyes.

A painting of a girl-shaped figure siting on a hill her hair waving in the wind. She was watching the sunset as petals fell down and floated onto her.

_"You like that painting?" _the figure said, walking up to her. It scared her that he was so tall, about 3 or 4 inches talled than her.**(there is no inches in science!)**

Lionix gave a small nod, looking at the figure warily. It was wearing a pitch black cloak, covering it's face and body,but Lionix managed to get a glimpse of...red skin?

Lionix looked up at him weirdly, cocking her head,when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She spun around to see Twist and shouldered him away. Twist gave a confused look,but the figure behind them talked: _"Welcome...to our planet. The planet called zepros.**(Random Z named planet...derp)**I think you will enjoy your stay here, please, follow me." _the figure said politely. Lionix watched the figure almost glide pass her and down the hallway. The dog-creature, Rahwl raced off after the figure. After a few moments, Lionix followed, with Twist close behind.

They walked in silence for a LONG time, walking out of the royal red hallway and entering a strange green one with weird...violent paintings. She winced as she saw a picture with a creature like Rahwl, biting onto the front of the neck of a zebra-like creature, lots of blood was gushing out.

Lionix actually stopped and stared at the painting as she thought she saw it move. She stared harder, and found that the painting WAS moving. The creature was whipping it's head back and forth, it's teeth still sunken into the Zebra-like creature. Then, the neck just snapped in half and the creature dropped the zebra-like animal and blood poured out of the broken neck.

Hot

Warm

Thick

Red

sweet

sticky...  
blood...

_"Creature?" _the figure called from far down the hallway, staring at her. Lionix snapped out of her awkward trance, looking at the painting weirdly before turning to the figure "Sorry...the painting is interesting..."

The figure cocked it's head _"Interesting? It is...? Many guests find the paintings in this hallway...disturbing. Like the fella behind you." _

Lionix turned to Twist, who was glancing at the paintings with fear, as if he was surrounded by a pack of wolves. He even jumped when he glanced at the painting Lionix was gazing at. _"Very interesting...anyway, come along." _the figure stated, with strangely happiness as he glided off down the hall again, with Rahwl trotting after him.

"Creepy pictures..." Twist snorted, looking down at the floor, to avoid having to look at the disturbing, bloody paintings. Lionix snorted, playfully punching his shoulder, chuckling "They're are not THAT disturbing. That one doesn't look to bad." Lionix said, pointing towards a picture with a an with his head chopped off and blood squirting out of the neck.

"That one looks like the worse!" Twist growled.

Lionix gave a small laugh, before turning serious again. This was the enemy here, not her pal. Suddenly, Twist froze, stopping in his tracks and staring up at a picture with horror. As if he had just been bitten by a snake or something.

"What?" Lionix asked, cautiously.

Twist pointed up at the thing he was looking at. Lionix looked at it and flinched back in shock.

A painting of a person with an Axe weapon stuck in his skull, the bone cracked and pieces of the skull flying out while blood gushed out. What had spooked them was that the person looked almost like Twist. The same red-hair, playful green eyes,but no freckles. The person was also wearing a black cloak, with the hood off.

Lionix wrenched her eyes away and continued off down the hall quickly, leaving Twist in the hallway to stare after her in surprise. **(Sorry for all the blood...,but thats kinda reality. I know Teen titans didn't show blood, if they did I must've missed it,but...sorry...just sorry...I'm just having ideas...sorry ehehehe...yeah...sorry...)**

* * *

"You do know where you're going, right?" Aero asked impatiently.

"YES!" Portal screeched through his mic.

"Why are so impatient anyway, Aero...what is it...do you liiiiikkkkeee Lionix?" Optic teased in a sing-song voice. Aero didn't say anything at first, just stared at Optic from his section as she laughed. He scowled and spat "No, shes a friend, Optic. You guys should be worried too."

"I am worried!" Portal yelled.

"Calm down, Portal..." Combustion told him.

"I'm trying to..." Portal sighed, continuing to maneuver his way through the empty void of space. Optic continued to tease Aero, laughing loudly. Aero was shouting back towards her on his mic,but Optic continued to laugh.

"When we get out of this ship, i'm gonna strangle you!" Aero snarled.

"No hitting Girls." Optic huffed, leaning back in a carefree way.

"That didn't matter when we fought that samurai." Aero scowled. Suddenly Optic jumped out of her seat, chuckling "Portal, remeber Chi!?"

Portal gripped harder onto the steering mechanism and frowned, still keeping his eyes in front of him as he answered blunting "Yeah, Optic, I remember."

"Whos Chi?" Spirit asked innocently.

"Oh...She was a samurai under disguise. She stole an amulet that made Lionix go crazy..." Combustion answered. His answer was followed by complete silence, then Aero sighed "I miss Lionix."

"Thats because you lllliiiikkkkeee her!" Optic sang again, which only caused the to argue again.

"This is gonna be a long trip..." Spirit sighed, picking up the book she was reading and began to read again.

* * *

_"Come in, don't be shy..." _

Lionix huffed and slowly stepped into a beautiful blue room with a large cream covered silk bed in the middle of the room. Rahwl was curled up in a large pet-bed in the corner of the room. Twist slowly slunk in after Lionix, glancing around the room before peering at the figure and snorted "If you don't mind, can you show us who you are?"

The figure stared at them for awhile, clenching the collar of it's cloak. Then it sighed, taking it's hood off and glaring at them with misty crystal blue eyes. His face was a twist of colors of red and tan and he had razor sharp teeth when he smiled. His hair was a weird soft green and there was two large twisted horns in his head.

_"I am what you would call a troll on your planet..."_ he said simply, staring at them with his crystal eyes. Lionix scowled at him, tilting her head in confusion.

_"Guess you wanna know why you are here...well...uh"  
_

"uh-WHAT!" Lionix snapped out, suddenly angered again

_"You have been summoned here to be my bride..." _the alien muttered, shuffling his feet around, his black cloak still hanging down from his shoulders. Twist started laughing loudly "You want HER to be your bride!? Her! This girl!" he laughed, pointing to Lionix in mockery.

_"Whats wrong with here?" _he asked, scowling towards Twist.

"What isn't wrong with her!" Twist mocked "Shes rude, obnoxious, not funny, a horrible flirt."

_"The only one here, that fits that description is you, red-head." _

Twist stopped laughing and glared up at him "Excuse me?"

_"You heard me...not only are you those things...but here you are known as a peasant." _

Lionix stepped in to defend Twist, even though he was nowhere near her friend. They were both human, good or bad. "If hes a Peasant, I'm a peasant. Why would you want to marry a peasant...also, I"M ONLY 14!"

_"And?"_ he said flatly.

Lionix was abut to say something,but Rahwl in the corner started growling as if a warning to be quiet and listen to his master. Lionix turned to Rahwl and hissed, turning her fingers into long black claws. Rahwl yelped and tried to duck under his bed.

_"You have claws?" _

"Yeah...I guess..."

_"How did you gain them?"_

"I was born with them..."

He was quiet for a while before chuckling _"I guess then...anyway...call me Prince Fruam" _

"Fruam?" Lionix cocked her head, puzzled.

_"Don't ask..." _he said simply, pulling the black cloak off. He was wearing a some weird black looking vest with an almost shredded beige shirt with red lace on the tips. The pants were tan and tucked neatly into black boot, which were also a little shredded. _"Please...don't mind the shreds...I got into a fight with a peasant this morning." _he stated, giving Twist an awful look. Lionix snorted, staring to the ground.

Soon, silence consumed them and Lionix shuffled uncomfortably in her spot. She looked up to see what had caused the silence and found herself staring into misty crystal blue eyes.

Fruam was only inches from her face, staring at her curiously. "Um...you need something?" Lionix squeaked.

_"You didn't tell me your_ name..."

"I'm Lionix...and this is Twist." Lionix introduced, taking two steps from Fruam. Fruam scolded, looking from Lionix to Twist. _"I didn't ask for the peasants name, I asked for yours." _he stated, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. Yet again they were two inches away from each others faces. They glared at each other for a while,before Twist coughed loudly.

"Stop being a jerk..." Lionix snarled, yanking her arm out his grasp and standing straight, staring him straight in the face. Fruam cocked his head, then started laughing _"Sorry...you see...my kind likes to mess with others emotions. It gets interesting to see." _

Lionix turned to look at Twist, who just shrugged with confusion.

_"Anyway...come in..get settled in,but let me just say, Peasants don't sleep on the bed..." _

"I wasn't going to, anyway..." Twist growled, heading into the corner of the room and balling his knees to his face and glaring at them.

"I'm not going to either..." Lionix snorted, heading over to Rawhl. Rawhl wagged his long, tiger like tail when she came over to him. She settled down beside him and set her head on his fur, obviously to tired to really care what could be in the fur or what anyone else was thinking about her. Rawhl gladly let her set her head on his fur, turning to his master**(the Prince) **and howl-chirped.

Fruam snorted, turning fro the, soon-to-be-princess, to the peasant and back to his pet. He sighed, flopping down onto the bed and turning his back to them.

_I will still have my Princess._

* * *

**...What do I have to say...except that I finished this within 6 or 7 hours :3 It's still about 1,000 words off...oops,but this was the closest ending I could come to...now I need time to think..  
**

**OH! And yes...I made some stupid amateur mistakes...maybe...IDK!?**

**Also, sorry for the scene with the bloody paintings, the Trolls like to mess with people's emotions :D Also, feeling violent about the time I wrote this...  
**

**My brain did good this tie, even though I've been driving it crazy by eating candy all day, and in school (I missed breakfast OKAY!? yup)  
**

**~~Always misunderstood~~Hazel  
**


	8. A long day

**I will use all your characters(unless you didn't review on none of my chapters...) so don't keep asking me if I am going to use them, I have enough problems already!**

**Sorry for the long wait...laptop broke...  
**

**Also, i've been getting this idea that I might try and draw the characters on here...even though i suck at drawing humans...  
**

* * *

_A long day..._

Space is always quiet, sound doesn't travel, right? Correct! So it was pretty good, that no "Aliens" could hear their conversation going on. The titans south, brightly yellow colored, rocket had stopped for some reason, probably from the lack of gas in the tank. And, someone had to go out and fill the gas tank back up, so who was gonna be picked? It's pretty obvious who.

"Aero! Get your butt out of your seat and go fill up the gas tank!" Optic yelled towards Aero, through her mic. Aero simply ignored her, facing his back towards her and huffing. Optic fumed and was about to screech into the microphone,but Combustion simply stated "Aero, weren't you the one who wanted to get a "move on" to go rescue Lionix?"

There was silence, then Aero rasped "Yeah."

"Then, since you wanna rescue her so badly, YOU fill up the gas tank, is that fair?" Combustion asked, calmly.

Aero sighed "Fine, I guess..." he growled, searching for the emergency space suit that was somewhere in his part of the ship. Spirit gave a great big sigh, with relief "Well, that, took forever to compromise..."

"Yeah..." Portal sighed. He had held his face down on the control board the whole fight. It was bad enough to be stuck in the tower with them,but now he was trapped in a ship with them. They just did not compromise...

Aero had slipped into his minty green space suit, and was now smoothing his hair back, before placing his space helmet on. "Okay...c-can we just get this over with?" he stuttered, making Optic laugh. Aero clenching the red can of gas in his palm and huffed, pressing the button to make the hood of his part of the ship to raise up.

When the hood was raised, Aero simply floated out of the ship.

"Aero...weren't you suppose to put on the rope..." Portal sighed, looking up.

"The what?"

"The rope, to keep you from floating to far from the spaceship..."

"Oh...No..." Aero snickered ",but I'm fine...this is actually...a bit fun..."

Aero glided over to the gas tank, opening the hood of it and filling it up with gas quickly.  
When he was done, he quickly glided back over to the ship, entering his part of the ship and closing the hood.

"Now was that so hard?" Optic teased as Aero stripped out of the space suit.

Aero turned to her, glaring at her through his part of the ship and huffed sarcastically "Yes...yes it was..."

* * *

**Random message is random...**

* * *

Lionix woke to the sloppy licks of a very familiar creature. "Get off! Rawhl!" she screeched, trying to push the huge creature off. "Get this thing off!" she screamed, squirming frantically.

"Hes not a thing, hes a Clover mutt." A voice said from behind Rawhl. When Rawhl heard the voice, he jumped off of the girl and trotted to his master. Lionix sat up and whipped her face off with her sleeve, growling to herself.

She looked up at Fraum and his...Clover mutt?

"Uh...wheres Twist?" Lionix asked, looking around wildly.

Fraum didn't answer, turning away so he could sit on his bed and pet Rawhl. Lionix stood up and dusted the Clover mutt's fur off of her clothes, then repeated her question more harshly "Where is Twist!?"

"Why do you care about him?" Fraum snorted, not looking up at the black-haired girl at all. He just continued to pet Rawhl. Lionix scowled, she opened her mouth to say something,but nothing came out. Then she snarled "We're the only two humans on this planet, currently, and i want to know. Where-is-he!?"

Fraum glanced at her, ignoring her whole question and asking "did you just say, currently?"

Lionix stared at him, wide-eyed, then snorted "No, now answer my question!"

Fraum faced her, glaring at her. His misty eyes turned a swirling red as he glared, which spooked Lionix for a second. "More of you are coming?" he growled, picking himself up. Lionix had to stifle a squeak as she remembered how tall he was.

"Not more of me, more of my kind." Lionix corrected, staring up at him. She crossed her arms and growled "Now answer my question."

Fraum paused for a second, then snorted "He left. went out to...get food, at the market? If hes not careful he might get hurt, or pick out some food poisonous to his species."

Lionix scowled "I'm going to look for him." she announced, walking towards the door,but she was stopped as a long fingered hand coiled around her forearm. "You shouldn't go out there alone, _princess_, its far to dangerous."

Lionix whipped around towards him and yanked free from his hands, growling "I am not your princess!"

Fraum scowled, cocking his head, before he hissed "Not yet you aren't."

Lionix literally, doubled back as she heard his voice, it sounded like a snake hiss. She despised snakes...  
and on top of that, his eyes were still a blazing red. They were staring into her very soul, melting away the courage she had left...well...not all of it...

"I-I'm leaving! And you're not gonna stop me!"

"Is that so?"

Lionix began backing away, she was puzzled. Was he testing her emotions or was he really serious? She couldn't really decide, and bolted out the door and down the hallway. She didn't hear him chase her, so she kept running. She ran through the blood picture hallway, and instead of continuing running straight, she turned a corner and went down another hallway...which was strangely green.

_Whats with the oddly colored hallways?_

Her run, turned into more of a speed walk as she glanced at the pictures warily. No...they weren't violent...they were pictures of royalty. She stopped, gazing up at a seemingly random picture that stood out of the ordinary. It seemed to be a picture of...a tear? A water droplet?

She couldn't figure it out,but it somehow brought her calmness, as she turned and began off down the hall again.

She soon made her way through a couple of huge rooms, then came upon the gates to outside of the castle. She sighed, and pushed on the door, hoping it would open. Luckily, it did!

Lionix was filled with glee as she was met by the smell of fresh air. she streaked out of the castle and into the front of the castle, which was full of many plants, strange looking orange flowers and...blue grass? Must be from the environment...

She turned her head towards the orange flower and bent over to it, something was luring her towards it. Something...but what? What!? Suddenly, she began to feel dizzy and swayed a bit.

"Young miss, are you human?!" A voice rang out, sounding a bit faraway at first,but soon it began to clear up at Lionix's attention turned elsewhere. She was soon staring into a unfamiliar face. It seemed to be a elderly troll, with big round glasses and dark red skin and two, straight painted horns on her head. Her eyes was a brilliant green as they stared at Lionix with wonder.

"Uh...well...maybe.." Lionix chuckled.

"Maybe? There is for only one question that I seek."

Lionix stared at the lady for a while,before answering "My name is Lionix, and I am human...well...half human."

The troll lady nodded "Okay, then stay away from those flowers. They're poisonous to your health, you hear!?"

Lionix nodded, getting up and cocking her head towards the lady, who was holding...wait seemed to be...weed trimmers. "Uh...what are you doing?" Lionix asked.

The lady chuckled "I'm trimming access plants from the environment, is that not visible?"

Lionix shrugged, heading away from the lady and over to the front gates.

"Hey! Are you perhaps friends with the strange red-headed female that came past here, earlier?" the troll lady asked, waving around the Weed trimmers. Lionix couldn't help but bellow in laughter "The strange red-headed female, is a male. And his name is Twist!" then she took off sprinting down the road.

The road was a confusing path or Twist and turns through a awkward looking forest. Lionix had to watch her step a bit, 'cause above her, there was a group of weird, four winged birds following her. All were a strange soot color.

,but she still stayed walking at the same pace...that is, until she heard screeching. Not, human screeching...more of..beast-like screeching. Then she say eyes, yeah..eyes. weird, right?

And then, thats when everything just went down hill...

Lionix glanced around warily, inspecting the bushes and scenery carefully. Suddenly, a large black figure crashed through the undergrowth, glaring down at Lionix. The black haired girl didn't flinch, she didn't even wince, she just...ran. Ran, and ran, and ran, _and_ ran...until she tripped. **(logical right? everyone just has to trip when being chased by something? right?)  
**

She squealed, crashing onto the leaf-littered ground. She dared turning around to face the creature as it growled, stalking towards her, slowly.

Lionix hissed, trying to scramble to her feet,but she had sprained her foot while running and was technically, half scrambling-half limping. She did manage to get onto her feet,before falling..again!

_Yep...I'm doomed... _

Lionix curled up into a ball, putting her hands over her face, so she wouldn't have to look.

It was quiet for a while,but Lionix didn't risk looking up until a hand tapped her on her shoulder. Lionix still didn't move.

"You can get up now..." A familiar hiss spooked her and she launched onto her feet, glaring at the owner of the voice...

Prince Fraum.

"Go away!" She growled, turning away and walking back off down the road.

"What, come on. I just saved you from a beast, yet you're still not forgiving me!" he cried, walking after her "You're so stubborn."

"What do you suspect from a fourteen year old?" Lionix retorted.

Fraum scowled,but quickly walked after her silently. The two walked in utter silence. Lionix had no idea where she was going right now,but Fraum seemed to know, for he strutted after Lionix as if her was in public, not in a forest.  
Lionix found the utter silence to be awkward, she hated silence. It often pointed to danger.

"So...how old are you?" Lionix squeaked.

There was yet again, utter silence, which creeped Lionix to no end. Finally, he replied "In your years...16...17..."

Lionix raised an eyebrow,glancing back at him silently. He was only a few inches taller than her, that was a logical age. She turned back around and kept walked quietly, in awkward...silence...

"Where are we heading?" Lionix asked.

"I dunno, you tell me 'cause right now, you're heading towards town." Fraum smirked. Lionix froze, glancing at Fraum "uh...the towns people aren't too...scary, right?"

"Like me? No...that is...if you don't make them mad."

Lionix scowled, and began to run. She wasn't in the mood to be in some forest with a wise-guy who thought he knew almost everything. She hadn't noticed the change in scenery though, it had turned from, leafy and grassy, to a plain field with a stone path. At the end of the stone path, it was a large town, two large , cement building, stood in front of the town. Both were cracked and worn down from age.

As she raced up to the buildings, she noticed two trolls standing in front of the buildings, one looked a bit scrawny, with large golden eyes and dark blue skin, with twisted horns. The other was a bit more, well built, with narrowed brown eyes and gold skin, with bull-like horns.

"Who are you? Haven't seen you around town." The scrawny one said, looking her up and down, then glared at her. The tall one just cocked his head towards her, with a wondered look. Lionix stopped abruptly, panting, then turned around to see if Fraum was following her. Sure enough, he was still walking calmly after her.

"Listen, can I just get into town?" Lionix asked hurriedly, trying to slip pass them,but the tall troll blocked her path and snarled, showing a row of unusual sharp teeth. Lionix reared back for a second,before turning her fingers into claws and started slashing wildly at them.

"Whoa!" The scrawny one yelped, ducking down. Soon, Lionix jumped over the ducking troll and sprinted into town, without a second glance backwards. She did look back once, to see Prince Fraum talking to the spooked trolls,but besides that she had kept running.

She had finally stopped when she came upon a fountain in the middle of town. Many kid-trolls were playing on it, shouting, pushing, some even singing. Lionix watched intently, that is, until the kids noticed her standing there and walked off. One troll-kid had stayed there, swinging it's feet back and forth.

Lionix came and sat by her, watching her glance up at her with pink eyes, before turning back down to her feet. She had long brown hair and green-pale skin. she was interesting, indeed,but..why wasn't she playing with the others.

"Hello." The little troll-kid croaked.

Lionix looked away, giving a small 'hello' back, before looking off into the sky.

"Whats your name?"

"Lionix, yours?"

"Rubi."

Lionix glanced at the troll-kid, who stared at her with wonder. Finally, Rubi rasped "Can you help me?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Lionix replied, glancing at her.

"I'm hungry..."

"Wheres your parents?"

There was no reply this time, only a small whimper, telling Lionix that she probably didn't want to talk about it. Lionix gazed as a few tears slid down the Troll's cheek, then suddenly she whispered "Can you help me?"

Lionix nodded happily "Of cour-"

Suddenly, the sound of shouting and yelling raised into the air and Lionix snapped her head up. Threats rang out into the air and she hopped to her feet, picking up the Rubi also. She soon headed off down the path to find the source of the yelling.

,but what she was met with...was not good...

"Twist!?" Lionix screeched in alarm as she saw the red-headed boy twirling through the air gracefully. when he landed he turned to Lionix, beaming "Hey Lionix, bought time you came along!"

He dodged a sudden Troll that had flung himself at him, yelling furiously.

"What did you do!?" Lionix growled, scaring Rubi for a moment.

"It seems I've accidentally stole something..."

"ACCIDENTALLY!" Lionix yowled.

Twist gave a sharp nod before he flipped over another charging troll, who stumbled and crashed head-first into the ground. He stood up proudly as if he had just out ran a stampede or something. Lionix growled, shaking her head, before she walked up to him, Rubi still in her arm, and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You are a pain in the neck! Whatever you stole, give it back!"

Twist shrugged, digging into his pockets and pulling out a bag of something.

"Is that money?" Lionix coughed in disgust.

Twist nodded, smiling "What do you expect? I'm a criminal, do you suspect me to have stolen some food?" he chuckled.

"Yeah!" she hissed, shaking him.

She hadn't really noticed that Rubi, in her arms, was shaking in fright at what was happening. when Lionix did look down she was surprised to see the little creature shaking so violently. _I need to stop being to violent 'round her, if i'm going to help this creature... _she thought as she took a step away from Twist. Twist reluctantly dropped the bag of...coins or whatever on the ground, and the two hurried off down the road, ignoring the stares and glares of others.

"Seems you two got yourself into trouble..." Someone chuckled. Lionix's head shot up towards the Prince and she snorted "No, Twist got himself into trouble, not me!"

"Well, what do you expect from a peasant?" Fraum chuckled, which received a glare from both, Twist and Lionix. Twist barged past him and started stomping off towards the entrance of the town. "Where are you going?" Lionix called.

The freckled-face boy didn't turn back as he started running. Lionix sighed, and looked up at Fraum "I'm thinking he probably headed into the woods. But I have my own problems already with the little Troll-kid here, can you be a _dear_ and go fetch him?"

Fraum stared at her with wonder and opened his mouth, probably to say 'I am a prince, I take no orders from you!' ,but the only thing is...he didn't. He just closed his mouth and nodded, walking pass him. Lionix gazed after him in amazement. Was he testing her again?

She shook her head, growling "This planet has messed with my head..." then she headed off towards the castle.

* * *

Rubi had fell asleep in her arms by the time she had made it to the castle. The troll-kid was difficult to carry,but things could be worse. Luckily, when Lionix had tried to exit the town, the two guard trolls hadn't done anything. They just glared at her and bared their teeth.

Lionix sighed, heading to the castle's entrance. Before she could open the door, though, she heard yelling behind her. She turned around, surprised to see Prince Fraum and Twist walking towards her. Well...actually...Fraum was carrying Twist by the back of his collar and Twist was yelling in outrage.

Lionix chuckled a little before opening the castle's big doors and stepping inside.

Soon, the two _idiots_ stepped in after her. Prince Fraum set down the outraged red-head, who stood their, fuming.

"Good, we got in here before it rained..." Fraum sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Lionix shrugged, waking up Rubi gently before commenting "Whats wrong with rain? I love rain."

Fraum chuckled loudly "I don't think you'd like our rain...its Acid."

Twist cocked his head in amusement as he looked outside as a strange bolt or yellow-green lightning weaved through the sky, afterwards causing a loud growl to erupt. That sound made Rubi jolt out of her sleep and start crying. Lionix groaned as she tried to calm down the creature,but she continued to cry.

Two, long fingered hand grasped the child and lifted it out of Lionix's hands and started to calm it, humming a strange tune. Lionix stared at Fraum in wonder as he managed to calm the child. Then he chuckled "She reminds me of my younger sister...that had died of sickness." he looked at Lionix, a twinkle of compassion in his gaze as he smiled "You guys can wonder around the castle, or go to the room. I'll get her some food."

Lionix gave a short nod, heading off down the strange green hallway. Twist stood there for a minute,but after he though for a while, he soon hurried after Lionix.

* * *

Lionix made her way to the room, keeping her head down as she walked through the strange hallways, littered with emotion-changing pictures. Suddenly, familiar voices seemed to float through the hallway. Laughter...

She pricked up, dashing off down the hall and into the room the was accompanying for now. She nearly fainted as she saw who it was...Her team-mates! Optic,Aero,Portal and Combustion...Also Spirit, who was sitting on the bed next to Rawhl.

"Guys!" she squealed, diving towards them for a hug.

* * *

**To be continued...Sorry for the long wait...School is boring...And yes, there will probably be one more chapter left of this...epidemic.**


	9. A hasty escape D

***sigh* I'm a bit tired of writing this, after this chapter, imma take a break from writing my two stories and concentrate on only ONE!**

* * *

_A hasty escape! :D_

Suddenly, before Lionix could manage to even hug her friends, she felt something tug her back by the collar, and then she was hanging a few feet from the ground. "So there are more of you." a familiar, and slightly irritating, voice hissed. Setting Lionix down beside him, Prince Fraum protectively stood in front of her. "What do you want, humans?" he hissed.

Aero was the first to step up as he growled "We want our team-mate!"

"Shes ours! And you stole her!" Optic shouted, making Rahwl jump a little.

Fraum glared and shouted back "No! Shes mine!"

Lionix wasn't into people saying that she was theirs, it made her feel a bit awkward, so silently, she scooted away. But instead found her escape path blocked by Twist, who was standing a mere inches away from her. "Twist!?" Portal yelled in shock from in the room, for her had forgotten that the red-headed male had been along with Lionix this whole time.

Twist smiled and waved his hand "Hello, Titans south."

Optic raised her eyebrow a bit,but then turned her attention back to Fraum "We would like to leave now!"

Fraum snorted "Okay go ahead-" he then narrowed his eyes, growling "-but without the girl!"

Aero jumped to his feet, clenching his hands "Thats it! We're leaving! And thats final!" he announced, floating into the air. Combustion didn't say anything, along with Spirit. The two watched with interest, until Spirit decided to go into action. She got to her feet and walked over to Fraum, ignoring the floating air-head that stood in her way.

Her tail flicked with unease as she looked straight up at Fraum, her eyes glinting. Prince Fraum pulled back for a second,but then recovered his posture, and snapped at her. She reared back and snorted, jumping up from the spot.

The others watched with wonder as the girl pounced on his head, blocking his sight as he flailed around helplessly. "Go guys!" she yelled. The others sprang into action. Portal quickly rushed out the door, grabbing onto Twist's collar and dragging his down the hallway. Aero zoomed past the flailing prince and grabbed onto Lionix and lifting her into the air.

"Gah! Put me down!" Lionix hissed, trying to push away. ,But Aero ignored her and flew after Portal.

Optic ran past Fraum, quickly tripping him, then racing off.

Spirit had jumped off before the prince hit the ground. She dashed out the room, Combustion hot on her trail.

The prince, laid there for a second, before getting up and brushing himself off. He chuckled slightly, before walking calmly out of his room, to follow the teens. "Teens..."

* * *

"Question...Where the heck is the ship!" Lionix shouted angrily.

They had made it outside,but it seems as if they had lost the way to the ship. They were currently in the forest, where Lionix had been attacked by that creature. She was feeling very uncomfortable being so close to Aero right now, and flying at the same time. She wasn't really a fan of flying.

Portal wasn't with the group right now, he had teleported ahead to see where the ship was. Suddenly, there was loud rustling in the undergrowth, and Spirit jumped.

A large figure jumped out.

"What the heck is that!?" Optic screeched, jumping back away from the strange creature which stood on two hind-legs. The creature looked like some kind of long-legged lizard-bird, walking on hind-legs. Its beak was razor sharp,with a couple of fangs sticking out. and just like a bird, it had no arms or paws, it had large wings which was folded in. The creature was also a very bright gold and its eyes were a strange blazing blue.

It stared at the for a while, glancing up at the two teens hovering above it, then towards Optic, the closest teenager by it. It leaned forward, pressing its beak against her nose. Suddenly it opened its beak and screeched. The screech was very high-pitched and annoying, 'causing the teenagers to wince at the sound.

Without warning, three other lizard-bird creatures jumped out of the undergrowth, snapping wildly, and flapping its large wings. The force of all three of the birds flapping and screeching together, caused Optic to lurch back and fall onto her back. She started kicking wildly as one of the creatures started to attack her.

Suddenly the creature was kicked backwards, and it crashed onto the ground, squawking wildly. Optic looked up to see Combustion standing over her, with his hand balled into fists.

"Lets go!" Spirit called, dashing away from the angry birds_**(**__**lol! Angry birds! XD)**  
_

"Guys!" A familiar voice called to them. Portal was now standing on a big tree branch, calling to them loudly "This way!"

The others followed him quickly, as he jumped down and raced along the ground to a familiar yellow ship.

"Yes! I'm leaving this planet!" Lionix squealed with excitement, jumping out of Aero's grip and landing on top of the ship, gracefully. She quickly popped open the lid of her section and crawled inside.

The others raced over to her and joined her as Portal started the ship, quickly. Of course, Spirit and Lionix had turned out to be sharing seats.

As the ship hovered off the ground and started flying away, a familiar figure stood in the bushes, watching with interest.

_"Well...that was something. ,but did they actually think they'd escape?" _Fraum chuckled, not moving,but staring up at the bottom of the ship...where a small blinking tracking device was placed...

* * *

**_Gah! You expected something better! I'm sowwy! I really needed to get this off my list! Sorry!_**

**_,but when the titans get back home, i don't think they'll be pleased at what they'll find...:3  
_**


	10. Separated

**All who read this, don't be a silent reader, please review, even if you're in a rush, spare ONE review. Especially the owners of the five( and spirit) main characters. Could you spare one, please!**

* * *

_Separated_

"Yay! I'm finally free from that guy!" Lionix cheered, dancing around happily in her seat as they prepared to land. Spirit grunted, scooting over to get away from the jittery girl. Combustion chuckled a little from his section of the ship. **  
**

"Well at least we're home..." Portal smirked, as he began to lower the ship onto the titans rooftop. When the ship landed, Optic was the first the jump out of the ship, breathing in the air heavily. "Sweet, clean air! Its heavenly!" she joked.

"You know it." Aero commented, flying out of the ship happily. Lionix jumped out of her cramped section of the ship, jumping and yelling with joy, while Spirit crawled out more slowly, still holding the book she was reading. Portal and Combustion jumped out of the ship at their own pace, they were happy they were finally home.

"Uh...Guys..." Aero said, looking off into the distance.

"Hmm?" Lionix asked, running on all four over to the edge of the building. She froze immediately when she got there.

"What is it?" Combustion asked, running over to them, with Portal and Optic following. Spirit was the last to get there, taking her time as she read and walked at the same time. When she finally looked up, she gasped at what she saw.

On the far side of the city, flames were rising up,and a thick cloud of smoke had risen in the air.

"Oh great...the people who caused this is gonna be very angry they caused this!" Optic growled, balling her fists.

"Titans south! Lets go!" Portal shouted.

The team split up, forgetting that they had forgotten one little detail...Twist. Twist jumped out of the ship, looking around. "Stupid titans..." he chuckled. Then he realized that the roof door was open, and snickered "Well, guess i best have some fun." before sneaking off towards the door.

* * *

**The titans have a problem on their hands! Who could it be? Is it someone they know? Or someone new? Or both! Who knows...READ ON!**

* * *

The titans sped off down the side-walk. Lionix was running on all fours, while Aero flew ahead overhead. Portal was running on top of the building, teleporting a couple of times so he could get in the front of the others, Combustion and Optic, who were following.

When the group got to the source of the fire, they were slightly surprised to see someone, what so familiar on the top of the smoking building. She was laughing loudly, and kinda crazily.

"Silver?" Combustion asked, squinting to see the girl.

Her bright green eyes flashed and she yelled down "Hello Titans south! Nice of you to show up!" then she started laughing again.

Combustion barely raised an eyebrow as the girl jumped down from the roortop onto the streets. "Hello, Combustion. Hello Titans south, how nice of you to finally get here." she snickered. Suddenly, Optic jumped forward, about to punch the brown haired girl,but a large figure jumped and knocked the girl out the way. _Tigress_

"How'd you guys even get out!" Portal screeched, obviously angry.

"Did you forget about me already?" A voice said from above them. They weren't at all shocked to see, Chi, Saw-blade and Spidex standing on the building, smiling quite smugly.

"Catch us if you can!" Silver chuckled, jumping onto Tigress, who had ran into the entrance of the fire-lit building. Optic got up and growled "Okay, they are gonna die!" then she dashed off into the building without a second thought.

"Optic! We have to stick together!" Combustion yelled, running in with the others hot on his trail. What they were met with, was surprising...they weren't met with smoke OR fire, just darkness. "Optic?" Combustion asked, calling into the darkness, but only his chilling echo replied.

"Optic?" Spirit called out weakly, looking around. She began to back up, only to find herself bumping into something. She jumped away quickly, and lashed out. "Hey! Who hit me!?" Portal yelled.

"Oops...sorry.." Spirit said weakly, looking around in the darkness.

"Hey, Combustion, can you give us a light?" Aero asked.

"Sure thing!"

Soon, a black and green flame began to glow, the light slowly edging up the walls of the area. Spirit glanced at the flame and her eyes began to tremble with fright, as she scooted away from the glowing ball of light. Titans Silver began to huddle up close together, glancing in every which direction, not knowing which way to go or where to start. Aero suddenly shouted out "OPTIC?!"

His voice echoed off the walls, leaving a bone-chilling silence after it.

Without warning, Lionix started screaming and thrashing around, falling to the ground as if she was suddenly tripped. "Lionix?" Spirit asked, looking towards the girl who was being dragged into the darkness by a mysterious force. Then, she was just gone, and so was her screaming.

"Lionix? Optic? Hellloooo!" Aero called out.

"I don't think we're alone..." Combustion muttered, starting to walk off a little bit, before turning around. a hand reached out for the darkness and wrapped itself around his mouth, pulling him back. As he flailed to get free, his flame that had given the titans their light, went out. Then the three remaining titans were left in the dark.

"Aero? Spirit?" Portal asked, calmly, his head swiveling around in the darkness.

A small tug to his cloak and he squeaked, jumping to the side a little in surprised. That was followed by a small snicker. "Spirit!" Portal hissed quietly, looking into the darkness.

"Yes.." she replied, quietly.

"Wheres Aero?"

All that responded was a small wisp of wind, which blew onto the backs of the two remaining titans, who'd stood in darkness. Suddenly, all around them, light flooded in. The two covered their eyes, at the sudden light, trying to get used to the change.

Spirit jumped back as she was met by a wall of flames blocking their path towards the entrance. She began backing up, bumping into Portal. The silver haired boy looked down at her with flickering electric blue eyes,before he turned forwards. Nobody...

He began walking forward, his white cloak dragging behind him. Spirit started following him, glancing back at the fir once, before scurrying after the silver haired boy.

_"We have split them apart. Now what?" _

_"We have to break them!"  
_

_"How?"  
_

_",but destroying them, one-by-one, even if that means exposing them to their weaknesses."_

* * *

In a large room, with a small candle flickering, there was nothing but mumbling. A shadow was presses against the wall in the corner of the room, probably the source of the mumbling. The figure sighed, picking itself up and walking over to the candle, towering above it.

"So, I see you're awake..."

The girl looked up to another shadow that was in the room, she hadn't even noticed it. She had been to busy looking over the room for any way out, but had failed to locate one. All that was in there was, a candle, spiderwebs and a large steel door.

Her brown hair got in front of her gray eyes as she glared at the shadow.

"You took quite a hit, you did, ran right into a wall. The people brought you here afterwards."

The brown hair girl stepped forward, sitting down beside the candle as she tried to push down the irritated words and thoughts that had begun to bubble up in her chest. She managed a faint, very faint, fake smile. "Uh...my named Optic." she said simply.

"Optic, huh? Cool "super hero name." ,but whats your real name?"

"Whats it to ya?"

"No reason."

Optic scowled at the figure, the voice of it was showing no emotion at all, it was bit annoying. There was a string of silence following that response, until the figure shuffled and asked "Got any coffee? Mountain dew?"

Optic was a bit surprised at that answer and cocked her head, staring at the figure weirdly. Then she shook her head and glanced towards the steel door, frowning. "Don't even try." the figure said as she saw her look at the door. Optic turned to the figure, which had now stepped out of the shadows to show itself.

The figure had long black hair with red streaks that reached her waist and her skin was snow white. She had red eyes which blazed brightly. She was wearing black boots with a red plaid skirt and a black long sleeved shirt that didn't seem cover her belly but the sleeves reached all the way to her finger tips.

"The names Twilight, and if you're thinking about trying to do you "Super hero powers." on the door, don't try it. I already tried." Then to add onto that, she held her palm out towards the direction of the door, suddenly it began to glow black as a laser beam blasted towards the door. When she lowered her hand, the door hadn't even moved an inch.

Optic only frowned even more, scooting backward, away from the candle and back into the shadows.

"Why you heading back into the dark?" the black haired girl asked, putting her hands on her waist.

Optic glanced at her before sighing "Tired, need time to think. Need time to plan, to escape."

* * *

Optic was jolted out of her sleep as a rough pair of hands grabbed onto her arm and pulled her off the ground. She started lashing out at everything, receiving a harsh shake. "Stop that." A familiar voice growled.

Her blurry vision cleared, and she was surprised to see herself staring into milky white eyes.

Saw-blade no longer was wearing his straight-jacket anymore,but had on a rather large blue plaid shirt,but the same long baggy black pant with red boots. He set her down and walked away from her, heading towards where Twilight was.

_How can he walk around so freely? As if he wasn't blind at all..._

"Wake up!" he growled to Twilight, who jerked out of her sleep and tried to hit the man. He reared back, dodging the hit, then grabbed her collar and dragged her out of the dark. He through her onto the cold dusty stone floor, before quietly exiting through the steel door.

"Who is that!?" Twilight grumbled, rubbing the back of her neck.

Optic stood there, looking towards the flickering candle,before answering "That's Saw-blade. Blind fella, with a bunch of blades wedged onto the bottom on his boots."

"Blind?"

Optic didn't say anything else, she was just trying to steady herself, and keep from yelling and shouting and probably pounding on the door in a feeble attempt to escape. She sat down on the dusty floor, glancing at the ceiling, which was covered in spider webs.

"How long have we slept?" Optic asked.

"Well, its been about...45 minutes or so, I've been awake ever since you fell asleep."

Suddenly, the steel door swung open and Saw-blade walked in, dropping down two plates, with food in it. "Eat while you can." he growled, the headed back out the door.

When the door closed, and the sound of it bounced off the walls, Twilight raised an eyebrow and asked "You call that blind?"

Optic gave a small chuckle,before looking down at the "food." which looked like meatloaf and apples smashed together. She took the spoon and raised it to her mouth, tasting it. "Its pretty good." Optic said, surprised, as if she thought that as soon as she ate it, she would be dead.

Twilight glanced down at her food, then shrugged, and began eating.

* * *

"Hello?!" A voice screamed out, into the dark.

Only his own voice replied to him, as he sat in his metal cage, which was hanging off the ground. Well, he wouldn't know if it was ground under him, all he saw was darkness. His bright green eyes drooped as he knew he was the only one in here.

He slouched against the wall of the cage, holding out his hand so a bright fire would begin to form in his hand. When he did do that, he was met by strange laughing. Girl laughter. Familiar girl laughter.

"Hiya!" A voice yelled, as bright green eyes looked back at him, brown long hair waving everywhere.

Combustion squeaked, and he threw himself backwards onto the back side of the cage, gasping. His flame had went back out since he had been scared, and he quickly made up another one, waving it around to look for any signs of the girl.

He sighed.

"HI, Combustion! Miss me!" The girl came again, as she jumped onto the side of the cage, clutching onto the bars with a smile plastered on her face.

Combustion squeaked, turning to the girl.

Green eyes met green eyes.

"Silver?" His puzzled voice asked, cocking a head towards the playful girl, who clung to the side of his steel prison. The brown haired girl nodded vigorously, smiling as she jumped down.

"Came to give you your food." she said from somewhere in the darkness. Combustion leaned against the cage, grunting. This was not the position he wanted to be in right now. Without warning, a plastic plate slid across the cage floor. He leaned forward, inspecting the food, which seemed to be moving.

"Uh..." he said with questioning, he was not going to eat this, moving pile of slop. "Am I suppose to eat this?" he snorted, pushing the plate away in disgust. "Yes!" Silver exclaimed, jumping onto the side of the cage, smiling fiercely, there was something off about this girl.

"I refuse to." Combustion responded coolly, leaning back with his hand folded, so the fire would snuff out. He only heard silence, then a small voice sighed "Fine, see it your way." then footsteps sounded, faraway. Probably his last hope to escape...

* * *

"Hey! I know someones out there! Helloo! Hello! Anyone! I'm gonna keep on yelling if no one answers me! Hello!? Grrr!"

Lionix growled to herself, trying to bite on the chains strapped around her feet, preventing her from moving from the wall the chains were attached to. Her tank top and red pants were now dirty, since she had been dragged through the dirt covered floor of the building.

Giving up, she leaned back on the wall, crossing her arms and staring into the darkness that engulfed her. It was an eerie silence in the chamber she was in, and silence always seemed awkward and annoying to her, since she could usually always hear something.

Well, she could hear the steady drops of water droplets ringing out through the room, and the scurrying of filthy rats,but besides that, there was nothing. Then, she could hear heavy paw prints in the room, heading toward her. She jumped up and glared into the darkness.

A growl told her that there was definitely a presence in the shadows right in front of her.

"Tigress..." Lionix snarled.

Another growl replied to her voice, then the air changed for a second, shimmering, before turning back to normal. "Hello, Lionix." a girl's voice said.

"Tigress..." Lionix repeated, staring coldly into the dark.

"Seems like we have your little team here trapped in the dark." She replied monotonously, "They're certainly struggling. Especially your little boyfriend, whats his name...Air? Arrow?"

"Aero..." Lionix growled out of pure reflex.

"Ah, yes, Aero. The free-spirited boy. Well...hes hasn't been free-spirited lately, theres something that is holding him to the ground, preventing him to take off and fly, and to keep a worry free life. It isn't gravity."

Lionix scowled.

"Its you." Tigress snarled.

It was good that it was dark, or Tigress would of seen the pain-stricken expression. "You're lying!" She growled, her cheeks becoming flushed in the darkness.

The girl didn't say anything else as the air shimmered again and the large, heavy sound of paw-steps echoes through the chamber. Lionix stared after her, her eyes wide with distress, before she started yelling again "Help! Anyone! Help meee!"

* * *

In a dim-lit room, in a large glass, a thick black wavy haired teenage boy was floating around, slamming into the sides of his glass cage, madly. He banged on the glass, anger filling in dark green gaze. He flew around the cage in a circle for a while, before settling down and yelling "Hey! If you're gonna keep me in a cage, at least bring me some food!"

After a while of silence, a figure walked in. It didn't say much, but glared at him with Prosthetic red eyes, that caused him to shiver. He was holding a plate which held a ham sandwich on it. Aero looked and the sandwich with pleading eyes,before looking at the strange teenager.

"Will you cooperate?" The teenager asked coldly.

Aero was taken by surprised,but then scowled. He was not going to listen to the enemy, not even for food.  
He shook his head violently, glaring at the teenager, which seemed about his age.

The boy glared back, before turning to a keyboard, which was attached to a computer, he started typing in a few things.

Without warning, all of the air in Aero's cage just seemed to vanish, leaving the wavy haired boy to gasp in attempt to get air. The boy at the keyboard glanced at Aero, smirking, before getting up with the plate. Aero started pounding on the glass, cracking it a bit, but not damaging to cage much. Finally, the wavy haired sixteen year old slid down the side of the cage, his mouth still open in a final attempt to get air, before collapsing on his side.

"Thats enough." A shadow said from the doorway.

The teenager nodded, typing in a few things in the keyboard before walking out the room with the shadow and the ham sandwich. After a few seconds, the air level in Aero's cage turned back to normal.

* * *

_"What are we gonna do now?"_

_"We've seperated them,but now what?"  
_

_"SILENCE! I'll tell you what we're gonna do, we're gonna destroy them, Titans south should have never came to Silvermist city in the first place. We are simply going to break them down, destroy their self-conscious and when they think all is lost, we destroy each one of them. Agreed?"  
_

_"Yeah..."  
_

_"Agreed."  
_

_"YUP!"  
_

_"I guess so..."  
_

_"Good, now lets get moving then."_

* * *

**Well, this was fun to write! **_  
_

**Twilight comes to us from XxDarkCrazyCatxX  
**

**That one teenager with the ham sandwich shall be reveled next chapter.  
**

**Also, what is Twist doing at the Titans tower!?  
**

**Join us next time! :P  
**

**Always Misunderstood~~~Hazel  
**


	11. Hope?

**Do you guys think this should be the end of season one? Send in your thoughts (through review of course.)  
**

**PS; I tend to picture Spirit as a little girl at times...like...I dunno twelve years old, so please excuse me for that...  
**

**Also thinking of making a site for this? I dunno? Some pictures...  
**

**And if any of you have some free time on your hands, feel free to write a story about this fanfic, I already have someone wanting to do that :D  
**

* * *

_Hope?_

The two titans walked alone in the dark, their footsteps echoing off the walls as they walked in complete silence. The silver haired one, was holding a torch up high above him to see around them, he occasionally looked down at the little white haired girl beside him. The two walked for a long time,not stopping.

"Okay, stop!" Portal hissed, finally stopping his feet from moving and looked over towards Spirit, who looked back up at him with confusion sparking in her green gaze. He had to hurry and look away,knowing that if he stared too long he would sucked into a mind control state.

"We've been walking in darkness for at least a while now, where the heck are we?" Portal sighed, sitting down and crossing his legs. Spirit looked at him weirdly, brushing her tails against his shoulder, making him look up at her with a weird look. She sighed and sat down beside him, crossing her legs with him.

The two sat there, breathing deeply, with the torch flickering brightly beside them,but soon, they knew it would go out, and with that the hope of any chances of getting out of here ,would follow. Spirit looked up at Portal then coughed "Tell me your history." she said without warning. Portal was taken by surprised and looked at her, puzzled a bit. Then he nodded and opened his mouth to begin. Before he could start though, there was a weird screeching sound of metal, which faded away quickly,but still left the two in chills.

After a few second he coughed and started again "As I was saying, well...where do I begin..."

"How about childhood? Birth?" Spirit asked, looking off into the dark.

"Well, I was born with my powers. Many people didn't know about them,not even my parents knew,but I think the doctor may have known,but didn't say anything. Well, as I grew up, I began to notice my powers starting to develop, but they didn't bother me much, I had other stuff to worry about."

"Like what?"

"Well...when i was growing up, my parents kinda hit a downfall. They stumbled onto hard times, it was getting harder to feed ourselves."

"So you were poor." Spirit said bluntly, not facing him.

Portal sighed, nodding slowly in despair "Yeah, _broke_, and it wasn't any easier on my part. I hardly had anything decent to wear to school, I usually would wear the same thing over many times. I was teased a lot at school, I didn't have many friends, only a couple of kids would accept being around me. They said I was nice and caring,but my appearance made me seem as if I was just plainly poor and dumb." he paused for a minute, glancing at Spirit to see if she was listening.

She glanced at him,then back at the fire,before turning her attention back to the shadows, which seemed to be moving. He ignored that, only thinking that it was the fire flickering that was manipulating the shadows. "They said that my personality was gold,yet my appearance was poor...anyway, getting away from child-hood, I soon began to use my powers and work them. My parents became frightened of me and sent me away to an orphanage. I stayed there for a few weeks,but then I escaped."

"What did you do afterwards?"

"Well...The teen titans found me wandering the streets of Jump city, looking for food, they helped me out and sheltered me. That's where I met the other teens, my team-mates."

"You have any secrets?"

"Everyone had secrets." he mumbles.

"Will you tell me any of yours?"

There was a bit of silence,before Portal sighed "My secrets, I wish to keep."

Spirit didn't say anything as she picked herself up and glance at Portal, who nodded and picked himself up also. He grabbed the dwindling torch and then the two made their way back through the darkness, unaware of the two dark red eyes watching them. The dark red eyes stayed there for a while, then suddenly just vanished...

* * *

"Okay, I know hate everyone of you that is involved in this stupid crap! And when I see you, i'm gonna totally shred your face into a million different pieces..." Lionix knew that screaming insults weren't going to do anything,but she still continued to, angry pulsing through her veins. What else was she suppose to do? Suddenly, Lionix just collapsed onto her side, groaning. She was hungry and tired, she had probably been in the same position for about two days or more.

Her eyes slowly fluttered close and her breathing steadied, she was finally asleep.

"Shes finally resting, all that senseless yelling must've tired her out." Something growled in the dark.

"Bring her, we must be hasty."

",but what if she wakes?'

"Don't be half-witted! If she did wake, there is no way she would have enough strength to fight, now hurry up, don't test my patience!"

Someone grunted, and a figure walked out of the shadows and over to the passed out fourteen year old. The girl growled, knowing that something was in front of her,but she was to tired to make her body respond. "Quiet young lady, I am not trying to hurt you." someone growled, unlocking the chains around Lionix's hands and feet.

As soon as the chains were gone, Lionix sprung up from her position with agility, surprising the figure in front of her. She screeched, running blindly through the Dark. She could hear the figure chasing her, so she began to speed up, Suddenly, _smack. _

Lionix yelped and backed up, what had she bumped into? A wall...

She felt around and was surprised that their actually was a brick wall standing right in front of her. _How do they walk around in the dark without smacking right into a wall?_ she wondered, holding her bleeding nose. Her thoughts were interrupted as something grabbed onto her arm, making her wince, and spun her around to face them. She could see nothing in the dark, except pale aqua eyes.

"You are being a nuisance, just cooperate and we promise not to hurt you." the figure hissed, squeezing her arms. She winced and shouted "Where are my friends!"

"Shut-up!" The person hissed, shaking her. The figure then turned to something else that had walked up behind her. "Dawn, we have stuff to be done." someone growled, before turning around and walking off into the shadows. The owner of the pale aqua eyes, snorting and began walking off into the dark, dragging a thrashing and yelling fourteen year old after her.

* * *

Optic was silent as she sat beside Twilight silently in the large, one candle lit, room. Twilight had became a great prison-mate. She wasn't mean or demanding or annoying, she was just...her.

The two had been sitting in the room silently, staring at the candle as if it was their only hope to escape this prison. Twilight sighed, picking herself up and walking over to the large steel door. The other prisoner raised her head towards her friend, with a puzzled look. "Twilight, what are you doing?" Optic asked.

Twilight grunted "I'm sick and tired of this room."

That was all she said as she held both hand up towards the door and began shooting laser beams towards it. To their own surprise, the door actually began to bend a little under the power of the beams. Twilight scowled at her sudden discovery and began blasting the door harder with the laser beams. The door began groaning,but it still didn't break. Twilight sighed, lowering her hands and grunting towards the steel door.

Optic went over to the door, examining it for a while, then put her hands in part of where the door had been cracked, and began to pull. The door only grunted a little,refusing to move. "Dumb door." Optic hissed, kicking it hard with her foot. Without warning, the door groaned loudly, the just fell backwards.

"Well, what do you know, you freed us, Optic." Twilight chuckled, picking up the burning candle, which for some reason hadn't gone out yet.

"Lets move." Optic whispered, stalking out into the dark, with Twilight following, the candle held up high.

_The candle that refused to burn out..._

* * *

Combustion jolted awake, shivering. It was freezing cold in the cage he was in and on top of that, he had been having nightmares ever since he was here. His stomach grumbled and he moaned, turning over onto his side and laying there.

Would he ever get out of this cage? Would he ever see his friends again?

He sighed, getting up and tossing himself over, as he began to think aloud "Portal, the "unnamed" leader of our team. He resembles Robin in many ways, but is also very different from him, since he had the tendency to give up quickly. Aero, the first defense of our team, he is a bit of an air-head and very free-spirited, always the one to kid around." He sighed, turning over again. He looked up for a split second as he though he heard something in the dark,but disregarded it and continued on with his information he knew about the team he belonged to.

"Optic, the offense of our team. She can be very hot-headed at times,but never seems to get angry,just irritated and annoyed. She is ready to spring into battle most of the times and likes to play jokes on others. Lionix, the second defense of the team. She is not only the youngest,but the stubbornest of the group,often getting into a lot of trouble."

He paused for a second as he felt the cage start moving. He then sat up, looking around wildly in the dark. "Hello? Can anyone tell me why my cage is moving!?" he shouted out,dumbly. Of course there was no reply. His cage just continued to move on some sort of railing.

Without warning, his cage just tumbled forward as if it was falling over some cliff. He squeaked as his whole body was flung around the falling cage like some sort of rag-doll. His head banged into the cage bars and he had to fumble to grasp onto the bars so he would stop being flung around,but as soon as he managed to grasp the bars, the cage landed violently onto a sandy floor.

Dust flew up around him and he began coughing.

When the dust cleared, he was met with bright light, which stung his eyes. He had been in the dark for a long time, not caring to light a flame or spark so he could see, so the sudden light had hurt his eyes and he had to look away.

When he looked back, he was surprised to see that he was in a stadium, with a sand-covered floor. There were nobody in the seats of the stadium, it was completely empty. Well, he was sure there was someone here, because he could see a shadow running about in the seats.

Probably Silver or someone.

Then his question was answer as a voice called out, ringing through the stadium "Hello Combustion! Welcome to the VS. Stadium! Do you like?"

Combustion shook his head, his hand still grasping onto the bars as he shook his head "No,not really." he answered quickly.

Silver only laughed before responding "Well, too bad! Because you're the contestant today!" And with that, his cage door open,but Combustion didn't bother moving from his spot as the sound of barking flooded his ears and he began to panic. From the tunnels, that were carved in the walls of the stadium, dogs began to dash out, their eyes a bright red and their tongue lolling out lazily.

Combustion squeaked throwing himself back, to the back of the cage. One of the bigger dogs through themselves towards the cage,but got stuck in the entrance. It continued squirming and thrashing trying to bite Combustion. The green eyes boy threw a fireball at the dog's nose, only causing it to wince. Then the dog glared at him threatening, baring its teeth,before diving into the cage.

Combustion squeaked, trying to throw off the dog,but then he was consumed by many dogs. They were all around him, snapping at him through the cage bars. Combustion threw one more fireball out before the cage disappeared under a sea of dogs.

Silver laughed, leaving the boy behind to suffer.

* * *

_I'm alive? How? I though I suffocated, I thought I would never see my friends again, never see my team-mates again,but...yet...I'm alive...How? _

Aero pushed himself up off the cold floor, surprised that he was no longer in his glass cage. Instead, there was some sort of collar around his neck, and he pulled on the collar. The pull must've triggered something inside the collar,'cause he got electrocuted afterwards. He winced, ignoring the collar and looking around. "Uh..." he said, clueless. He then noticed the plate that was sitting right in front of him.

"Food!" He cheered, snatching the sandwich and chomping down on it quickly.

"Is there anymore?" He asked, peering around,but he couldn't see anything. There was only a single stream of light that beamed down on him, but beside that, all around him was darkness. He sighed, plopping back down on his rear, discouraged by his lack of food.

"You're finally awake, I see." A voice stated calmly.

"Who are you!" Aero hissed out of reflex, jumping to his feet, ready to attack.

"The real question is, What am I. I am me indeed,but yet I can be so many things if I wanted, I could make so many things if I wanted to." His sentence was followed by complete silence, as Aero stared at him with a blank look, telling him he had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"Imbecile!" The voice hissed "You really have no idea who is in your presence, do you."

Aero still stared at him with a vacant look.

The voice sighed, and stepped into the light, revealing a person covered in dull gray body covering metal armor, a helmet with a big red cyclops eye that lets him see, and he had a large arm cannon.

"And who are you?" Aero asked again, obviously not impressed.

"I am Machinist and I-"

"Hey, William! Stop with all the dramatic crap! You're not scaring heck!" A playful voice chuckled. Silver skipped out of the darkness and over to the light, her hands placed squarely on her hips, as she laughed at the villain standing in front of Aero.

"You're are a head-ache. Anyway, did you complete your assignment?" the villain asked, non too politely. Silver nodded her head happily as she waved her hand towards the darkness. A loud bark replied to her hand gesture and a large ginger dog, dragged something over to Aero. It was bit and the clothes on it was torn,but sure enough, it was a person.

"You don't recognize him, Aero? Then my dogs must've did a very good job." Silver laughed. Machinist rolled his eyes and walked off into the dark, leaving them. Silver nodded to the large ginger dog, which barked back and dashed off after Machinist.

"You're other friends shall be joining you shortly,but until then, Ta ta!" she smirked, skipping into the darkness.

As soon as they left, Aero scrambled to turn over the person,but when he did turn him over, he squeaked in surprised. Their eyes were closed,but it was obvious who it was, even if the person had scratches and bit marks all over them "Combustion!" He squealed, pushing his team-mate.

Combustion didn't reply,but his eyes did twitch, so he was sure enough, alive. Aero sighed in slight relief,leaning against his friend. Now he had to wait for the others...

* * *

"Where are we?" Twilight asked, trailing behind Optic. Optic barely glanced back at the girl following her as she continued to walk, ahead of her. Twilight sighed, knowing she wouldn't get a reply from her friend and instead just held the candle up for her to see. Suddenly, something moved in the darkness, attracting both of the girl's attention.

"Uh- what was that?" Twilight asked, shakily.

"I don't know,but keep the candle still, would ya?" Optic asked, bluntly, before walking quickly into the darkness. The pale-skinned girl squeaked and raced off after Optic,but something stopped her. She looked down at her feet, only to see that her foot was stuck in some sort of shadow.

Out of reaction, she shot a laser beam and it. The shadow let go of her leg and Twilight sped off after the direction Optic was in. She bumped into something, and fell back, shooting out a laser beam in the thing's direction. "Whoa!" Optic yelped, jumping to the side to dodge the laser beam "Twilight!"

Twilight smiled shyly and raised herself onto her feet, shrugging "Sorry,but something grabbed onto my leg...and-"

A growl interrupted her, and the two friends looked around wildly. "What. was. that?" Twilight asked, worriedly.

The gray eyed girl next to her didn't respond, instead scowled as she looked into the darkness. Something ran past, then, before she knew it, something was shooting out of the darkness and right towards them. Optic gasped and tried to duck out of the way,but found herself unable to move as a black tentacle wrapped around her neck.

"Twilig-" She cut off as she was yanked into the dark.

Twilight spun around, only to find that her brown-haired friend was gone. She whimpered slightly, stumbling forward a little, the candle in her hand shaking slightly "Optic?" she whispered.

There was no reply,but something _whooshed_ behind her, causing her to jump and spin around. When she did, she was met by a tall muscular figure, who looked down and smiled at her with milky white eyes. "Didn't think I would let you escape, now would I? I'm not as sightless as I seem to be, honey, but you are, when you're in the dark." he ended, mysteriously, as another shadowy tentacle came out from the dark. It wrapped around the candle and snuffed it out quickly.

Twilight jumped as the candle fell on the floor, out of her grasp. She cowered back, shooting her black laser beams into the darkness randomly, hoping to stop the 'shadow tentacles' from getting her. Instead, she was met with something else, a rough hand grabbed onto her collar. "Enough!" Saw-blade growled in the dark.

"Let me go." She screamed, flailing around helplessly.

Saw-blade merely snorted, then walked off into the dark, stumbling a bit. Twilight could tell by the way he walked, he was not fully familiar with his surroundings,but knew enough so he could walk properly without any difficulties. "Where are you taking me?!" Twilight growled, still trying to get down.

Saw-blade didn't respond,but a hiss from the darkness did.

_"To the others"_

* * *

"I'm a bit lost, there isn't really any point in wondering in the dark aimlessly." Portal sighed "I just wish we could see where we are going, it feels as if we are going through a completely empty void, without any end."

"We probably are." Spirit replied.

"Right you are, young one." A voice hissed, scaring Portal and Spirit. The two looked around frantically, trying to spot out the source of the voice. The voice didn't sound much older that Portal, or Spirit, so why had it called them the 'young ones?'

"You are lost? Well, maybe I can help you." It chuckled, ringing in their ears and bouncing off the walls in an echo.

"Why should we trust you?" Portal yelled out. Spirit just peered off into the moving shadows, her green eyes glowing brightly as the voice responded "Well, I am the only other thing you've talked to, beside miss tails over here."

Spirit didn't even twitch as the nickname the voice had given her, instead looked at Portal with an unsure look and shook her head. "We can't trust you!" he shouted out "Show yourself!"

Nothing moved for a while, except the flickering of the torch and the movement of shadows. Then a sixteen year old girl with pale blonde, almost white, hair stepped out of the shadows. Her skin was pale, a bit pink in places,but otherwise still pale. Her eyes were wide and dark red, which looked pretty stern and serious. She was wearing a leather catsuit with a cape and hood. She glared at them with a serious expression as she talked.

"Didn't you say you were lost?" the girl's voice sounded as if it didn't belong to her, and as if she was being forced to speak the words. Her eyes also looked abnormal, as if they weren't hers either. Portal raised an eyebrow, then looked down at Spirit, who shook her head in response to his questioning look.

"Sorry,but, we're good on our own." Portal said, ignoring the white-blonde haired girl's question, turning around. Spirit began following her when suddenly she heard the girl start laughing and looked back towards her. The girl was laughing almost maniacally, which drew their attentions. That laugh seemed so familiar.

"If you won't follow, then I'll just force you to come." She smirked, as she just disappeared into a large shadow and disappeared back into the darkness. Right after she retreated, two tentacles lashed out of the dark, aiming towards the green-eyed girl.

"Spirit!" Portal yelped, teleporting towards her and pushing her out of the way. By now, the torch had fell from his grasp, lying on the floor,but still burning brightly.

Spirit squeaked as she was pushed away, crashing to the ground. When she looked up, she found Portal struggling to dodge the tentacles that whipped towards him, hoping to grasp onto one of his limbs. Spirit knew that none of their powers would work against a shadows, so instead she looked towards the torch in fear.

She gulped, looking at Portal, then back at the torch. She just couldn't do it!

"Ack!" Portal hissed as his back met with the floor. He started trying to lash out at the tentacles,but only found that his hand went right through them. He began backing up, trying to get away,but the 'shadow tentacle' wrapped around his leg, crawling up his leg until it wrapped around his waist, then began to drag him into the dark.

Spirit watched helplessly as her friend was dragged into the dark. She hadn't made a move to help him or anything,but the torch continued to burn on brightly. "Pathetic" something hissed in the dark, as a shadow tentacle sped forward, grabbing onto Spirit's leg and dragging it into the same fate as her friend.

Yet, after all of this, the torch continued to burn on, brightly. When the shadow tentacles had crept up and tried to touch the torch, they could not get into a good enough distance, without shriveling up. So, they just left it.

And the torch continued to burn on.

* * *

"You can't do this to me!"

"Shut-up, or your head goes back under the water!"

"You can't tell me what-"

Lionix didn't finished as he head was plunged under the surface of the pool of water. Her head was held there for a few moment, before the person brought her head back up again. The teenager was spluttering and gasping, trying to get away from the person's grasp.

"Don't you think that's enough, William." Silver asked, with boredom, her head resting on her hand as she watched what was going on. Machinist glared back at her, before dunking the tied up fourteen year old girls head, back into the water.

"Give it a rest, you're gonna kill her!" Tigress growled from her spot beside Silver.

The three villains and one titan, was in a dim-lit room, where a pool stretched before them. Machinist had Lionix on the side of the pool and was unenergetically dumping her head into the water. When he raised her head up this time, the girl coughed up a mouth full of water and looked around groggily. Glancing at the others as if she didn't know who they were anymore.

"Yeah, stop it, William." Silver snorted, lying her head back tiredly.

Instead of listening to them, he just simply submitted her head back into the water, stating calmly "We're suppose to be getting rid of the titans, right? So why are you guys being so merciful?"

The others didn't say anything as he lifted the girl's head back up, this time Lionix only coughed once. Machinist left her slump to the ground, where she didn't move, it didn't even look like she was breathing. ,but she was barely alive, the others could see that,but Machinist could not.

"Bring her! We have plans to make!" Machinist demanded, as if he was the boss,but they all knew that Dawn was really the leader of all of this. No one moved at first,but then Tigress made her way over to her, lifting her up by the waist and hulling her over her shoulder.

Lionix didn't move or struggle, she just laid limply over her shoulder.

* * *

Aero hovered above the ground, staring at what he saw in shock.

Combustion was still there, lying there with his eyes eyes closed and groaning. Optic was there, with some girl. Both of them were lying on the floor, their breathing shallow. Portal and Spirit had arrived recently, they were cold and their breathing were shallow as well, even though Spirit twitched a couple of times. Lionix had just arrived, her face had been hidden behind a curtain of wet black hair, and he couldn't even hear her breathing, just the faint rise and fall of her chest.

"Seems you've been defeated." A voice hissed, followed by chuckling.

Aero looked up from his hovering to see Dawn there, her samurai helmet shielding off any emotion or possible vision to her face. Aero scowled at her.

The samurai simple chuckled "You're probably wondering why I would do this? Why I went through all of this, just to join you all back together, again. Well, you see, together you are strong,but separated, you are _weak._"

Aero frowned and opened his mouth to respond, but something hit him in the back of his head, hard, and then everything started to fade away into black, as he fell...

* * *

_Somewhere off in the dark, where Portal and Spirit had been captured, the torch still flickered on the ground. _

_Still flickered, even though surrounded by the darkness. _

_Still burning because it could. _

_Still burning...because..._

_It.  
_

_Had.  
_

_Hope.  
_

* * *

**Yep I personified a torch, wut you say 'bout that? Suckahs!  
**

**Just kidding...  
**

**What you think? I'm planning on this being the last chapter of the season?  
**

**Williams/Machanist belongs to SovietNod  
**

**That strange girl with the shadow powers...thing... belongs to Shadowsplosion  
**

**Anyway...uh...yeah...LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!  
**

**Always misunderstood~~~Hazel.  
**


	12. Info on Titans south Season two

**Hey! Me Hazel here, with Fire and sky (Very good Idea makers, but also very annoying relatives.) **

**After a few hours of discussing things and such, including listening to Gangnam style at least fifteen times...we finally came out with a date for the story! Now the next season may come in later that the date...or maybe even earlier,but we will probably be making a new story for Season two, k?  
**

**It'll be called, Titans south: Season two.  
**

**Date: Around November 1st (maybe earlier...I tend to write quickly...)  
**

**So anyway, Fire and Sky decided for me to give you a few sneak peaks...well...not so much sneak peaks, more like...info.  
**

**Fire and Sky, take it away!  
**

**Fire: KK, thanks Hazel! Anyway, so in the new season of Titans south, there will be one character centered chapters/episodes. We're trying to get the attention away from Lionix, you know.  
**

**Sky: Besides that...uh...  
**

**Fire: Coughnewmembercoughcough  
**

**Sky: OH! There will be a new member to Titans south, any guesses? Don't spoil it, keep it to ya selves now.  
**

**Fire: The time frame may give Hazel some time to work on her other stories, since she is the writer of this story. We're just the idea givers, isn't that right?  
**

**Sky: Hazel, I have a question, what happened to Blossom? You know Hazelblossom, the two of you...  
**

**Hazel: Oh...well...she became a nuisance, so I kinda got rid of her...  
**

**Fire: O_O  
**

**Sky: O-o  
**

**Hazel: 8)  
**

**All: SEE YA SOON! AND REMEMBER~!  
**

**Aero: When in doubt-  
**

**Lionix: Gangnam style!  
**

**Hazel: HOW DID YOU GUYS GET IN HERE!  
**

**Aero: Backdoor was open.  
**

**Hazel: FUUUUUU-  
**


End file.
